Un Baiser au Clair de Lune
by erimoon
Summary: En 1917, Edward rencontre Violet. Au premier regard ils tombent amoureux. Ils vont se marier, mais la maladie frappe et Edward 'meurt'. Aujourd'hui il est marié à Bella, ensemble ils ont une fille, Nessie. Seulement, un amour aussi fort ne meurt jamais.
1. Prologue

**Le prologue raconte l'histoire d'Edward et Violet. Comme ce n'est pas l'histoire principale, mais tout de même un élément important de ma fic j'ai décidé d'en faire un prologue asser long je dois le dire. En même temps écrire une histoire d'amour complète en seulement 500mots c'est impossible, enfin pour moi. Ceux qui y arrivent je leur lève mon chapeau. **

**Aussi, je compte intégrer l'univers de la série Teen Wolf, en particulier les personnages, mais pas avant plusieurs chapitres. **

**J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture**

**Prologue**

1917, Chicago.

En cette chaude journée d'été, la ville de Chicago était en émoi et ce pour une raison bien précise. C'était le 4 Juillet, fête national et en ce jour de fête des soldats revenaient au pays quelques jours avant de repartir à la guerre. Des centaines de personnes attendaient en masse afin d'accueillir maris, pères, frères et amis. La populace acclamaient l'arrivé des bateaux tout en agitant des drapeaux miniatures. Parmi cette foule sans cesse grandissante attendait Edward Masen Jr ainsi que sa mère Elisabeth.

- Mère ?

- Oui Edward ?

- Qui accueillerons-nous durant ces quelques jours ?

- La famille du meilleur ami de ton père, Jack Miller, tu te souviens de lui ? Sa femme et sa fille resteront le temps que leur maison soit prête.

- Elles viennent vivres ici ?

- Oui, Jack les rejoindra une fois la guerre terminer, lui répondit sa mère. Tu sais, leur fille a ton age, peut-être un an plus jeune.

- Mère vous êtes incorrigible, sourit l'adolescent.

- Tôt ou tard, il faudra te marier mon fils.

Le plus jeune des deux eut un grondement amusé à cette réponse qu'il entendait plus que de raison depuis quelques mois.

- Voilà père, déclara Edward en apercevant celui-ci.

Un homme à la carrure athlétique traversait habilement la foule, suivit de près par deux femmes. Lorsqu'on regardait le père et le fils, on ne pouvait que remarquer la ressemblance quasi identique entre eux deux. De sa mère Edward n'avait que les cheveux cuivrés et les yeux d'un vert saisissant, semblables à de l'émeraude.

- Ah ! Vous voilà, s'exclama Edward Senior. Elisabeth, Edward, je vous présente Helen, la femme de Jack, et sa fille Violet.

- Madame, mademoiselle, salua poliment Edward.

D'abord, il regarda la mère, Helen, une femme blonde aux yeux bleus qui ne faisait pas du tout son âge. Cependant, peut importe l'âge qu'il avait, 6 ou 16ans, Edward avait toujours trouvé que sa mère était la plus belle femme du monde. Malgré que la femme de Jack soit très belle, celle-ci n'y faisait pas exception. On était un fils à sa mère où on ne l'était pas. Ensuite, il posa les yeux sur Violet.

La première chose qu'il vit fut ses yeux d'une incroyable couleur améthyste. À la seconde où il les rencontra, il eut l'impression qu'une décharge électrique traversait son corps en entier. Tendis que son cœur lui se mit à battre la chamade et que sa gorge s'asséchait.

- Bonjours, dit alors la jeune femme d'une voix aussi douce que mélodieuse.

- Edward, dit-il en lui tendant la main, oubliant que son père venait de le présenter.

- Violet, lui répondit-elle en prenant sa main.

Dès que celles-ci entrèrent en contacte, ils eurent l'impression que le monde entier s'arrêtait de tourner pour mieux repartir avec un nouveau centre de gravité. Les joues roses, Violet retira doucement sa main. Les deux adolescents ne virent jamais le sourire satisfait que se lancèrent leurs mères respectives. Déjà, les deux femmes avaient des idées de mariages pleins la tête. Senior lui se contenta de serrer l'épaule de son fils en signe d'encouragements, comprenant ce qui venait d'arriver à son fils pour l'avoir vécu lui-même.

- Voilà les bateaux ! S'écria Helen avec hâte de ravoir son époux près d'elle. Violet ! Ton père arrive après tout ce temps.

Les retrouvailles de la petite famille furent émouvantes et Edward eut tout le loisir de regarder Violet des pieds à la tête. Il put ainsi constater que Violet ressemblait elle aussi d'avantage à son père qu'à sa mère. De cette dernière elle avait la longue chevelure blonde, presque blanche, les pommettes ainsi qu'une bouche rose et pulpeuse qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée. De son père elle avait les cheveux indomptables, il l'avait remarqué malgré toute la bonne volonté évidente qu'avait mit la jeune femme à essayer de la rendre aussi présentable que possible. En plus de la plupart des traits de son visage, l'homme avait légué à sa fille ses incroyables yeux violets, d'où son nom pensa avec amusement Edward. Yeux qui furent mit en valeur par la somptueuse robe lilas qu'elle portait. Aussi Edward se rendit compte que les dits yeux le dévisageaient eux aussi, il ne put s'empêcher d'être flatté de l'intérêt discret que la jeune femme avait à son encontre.

Il fut rapidement décidé par les chefs de famille qu'ils iraient tous manger dans un petit restaurant dans le centre de la ville. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bonnes enfants. Les deux mères vantaient les qualités de leurs enfants sous l'œil tendre et amusé de leurs époux qui avaient tôt fait de comprendre leur stratagème. Les deux adolescents eux se lançaient des œillades discrètes durant tout le souper (dîner pour les français).

- Voyons ma chère Helen, es-tu à ce point pressée de voir notre fille mariée ?

« - Je ne cache pas mon envie de pouvoir profiter longtemps de mes petits enfants…

Comme Elisabeth et Edward Sr, le couple n'avaient put avoir d'autres enfants après la naissance de Violet. Toutes deux avaient eues un accouchement difficile les laissant sans possibilité d'enfanter à nouveau, alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'elles veuillent à ce point des petits enfants pour combler ce besoin d'avoir une ribambelle d'enfants autours d'elles.

- … Seulement Violet refuse tous les garçons de bonnes familles que je lui présente. »

- Si ces garçons sont ceux auxquels je pense, alors Violet ma chérie tu fais bien. Je n'aurai pas à les chassés de notre maison avec un fusil de chasse.

- Oh, avoue que tu veux garder notre fille avec nous pour le reste de sa vie, le taquina sa femme.

Jack fit semblant d'avoir l'air outré avant de déclarer le plus posément du monde.

- Ma fille est trop bien pour ces messieurs de peu d'honneur. Comment pourrais-je m'attendre à ce qu'ils protègent convenablement notre Violet s'ils ont peur de leur ombre ?

Toute la table éclata de rire sous la description du soldat, visiblement il n'avait pas ces jeunes hommes dans son cœur.

- Helen, ma chère, dit Elisabeth. Moi je compatis à votre tourment, j'ai le même problème avec mon Edward. Parmi toutes celles qui lui font les yeux doux, aucunes d'elles n'ont su retenir son attention.

- Elisabeth, il est jeune, le défendit son père.

« - À son âge tu me faisais déjà la cours Edward John Masen. Répliqua t-elle avant d'enchaîner.

- Trop jeune pour se marier, mais asser vieux pour faire la guerre. Bougonna t-elle doucement à son fils, il était clair que sur ce point ils avaient une divergence d'opinions. »

- Mère, je veux apporter mon aide à notre pays.

Jack intervient avant qu'une dispute n'éclate devant des dizaines de personnes. Edward était bien le digne fils de sa mère, nota le soldat avec amusement. À une autre époque Elisabeth avait été aussi obstinée, notamment lorsque ses parents s'étaient opposés à son mariage avec Edward Sr.

« - Voilà un jeune homme qui sait ce qu'il veut, lui dit-il. Edward si je puis me permettre, ne va pas à la guerre. Tout ce qui t'y attent, c'est la mort. Là-bas j'ai vu trop d'horreurs et trop de jeunes hommes mourir pour leur patri, alliés comme ennemis. Des enfants se font tués et nous ne pouvons rien faire qui risquerait de nuire à notre unité. Nombreux, furent mes amis à être tués sous mes yeux, j'ai tenu la main d'hommes mourants qui appelaient désespéramment leurs mères. Je ne te parle même pas de se que font les bombes lorsqu'elles ne tues pas tout de suite. Le chaos et la misère hantent par centaines ces villes autrefois prospères. Beaucoup d'hommes meurent croyant que c'est un honneur de mourir sous la bannière de notre drapeau, encore plus sont convaincu qu'ils sont des héros, certains le sont, Admet le soldat. Mais les véritables héros sont tous morts pour gagner ce titre.

Chaque jour, je regarde de nouveaux visages arrivés, confiants ou morts de peur, mais au finale presque tous meurent. S'ils survivent à la première journée sans perdre la vie, ils perdent une partie d'eux même en devant tuer leurs semblables. Ils comprennent tous trop tard qu'ils ne sont que de la chair à canon tentant de traverser les lignes ennemies. Ils comprennent vite que ceux qui aideront réellement leur pays sont restés sur le continent, ils feront des enfants, des futurs présidents peut-être. Et finalement, ils comprennent que le pays aura besoin d'hommes pour se reconstruire après la guerre et que ce sont ces hommes qui sont les plus importants, qui aiderons réellement à crée une nation plus forte. Eux ne seront que de vagues souvenirs d'une guerre qui au final n'aura servit qu'à tuer encore plus de monde.

Si eux tous avaient sut que la plus grande des guerres ne se situait pas sur un champ de bataille, mais dans le cœur de l'homme, alors ils seraient tous vivants et heureux. »

- Qu'elle est cette guerre ? Demanda Violet.

Jack la regarda dans les yeux tout en prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

- L'amour est la plus grande guerre de l'humanité ma chérie et sans conteste la plus grande bataille d'un homme et de loin la plus noble et gratifiante si tu veux mon avis.

L'homme regardait l'adolescent avec un sérieux mortel et Edward comprit alors que Jack lui donnait l'autorisation de partir en guerre pour le cœur de sa fille. Seulement, il ne pourrait participer activement qu'à une seule de ces guerres et Edward choisit d'écouter le soldat.

- Peut-être en ce cas, pourrais-je être avocat comme mon père. Hasarda t-il tout en regardant Violet dans les yeux.

- C'est un travail tout à fait respectable. Approuva Jack.

Elisabeth regarda son fils, fière qu'il ait choisi un autre métier. Elle n'avait rien contre les soldats, c'était un bon métier, mais pas pour les enfants qui se trouvaient à être son fils voila tout.

- Edward pourquoi n'irais-tu pas montrer un peu de Chicago à Violet ? Proposa Senior.

- Voulez-vous ? Demanda Edward à la principale concernée.

- Volontiers.

L'adolescent lui présenta son bras et tout deux sortir sous le regard de leurs parents.

- Merci Jack, dit alors Elisabeth. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de disputes nous avons eus lorsqu'il m'a fais par de sa décision de s'engager.

-C'est normal, tous les jeunes hommes veulent prouver leur valeur et Edward n'y fais pas exception.

- Au moins je ne servirais plus du mur entre ces deux têtes de mules, ria Edward Sr.

- Edward. Rougit Elisabeth embarrassée.

- Vous aviez raison Elisabeth, Déclara Helen étrangement satisfaite tout en fixant la porte par laquelle Edward et Violet étaient sortit. Ils se sont plut au premier regard. J'ai hâte au mariage.

- Depuis quand conspiriez-vous ? Osèrent demander les deux hommes.

- Plus de deux mois, dit nonchalamment Elisabeth.

- Vous êtes intenables toutes les deux, s'exclama Jack.

Les deux hommes se sourirent pas plus désolés que cela pour leurs enfants victimes de l'un des nombreux plans de leurs mères.

Durant les jours qui suivirent Edward et Violet apprirent à se connaître. Puis un soir alors qu'ils marchaient au clair de la lune, ils s'embrassèrent sous le couvert des arbres. Trop vite cependant, Jack du retourner sur la bateau en direction d'Europe, mais avant qu'il ne monte à bord Edward le prit à pars.

- Que veux-tu Edward ?

- J'aimerais avec votre permissions demander votre fille en mariage, Demanda le plus jeune nerveusement.

Le soldat le jugea un instant du regard avant de sourire.

- Je te l'accorde.

Aussitôt qu'il eut donné sa réponse, Edward sembla se relaxer comme si le poids du monde avait été sur ses épaules.

- Quand prévois-tu faire ta demande ? Demanda Jack heureux pour sa fille.

- Maintenant si vous le voulez, ainsi vous serez présent.

- As-tu une bague ?

- Oui, mère m'a donné la bague de fiançailles de sa mère. Elle aurait du revenir à sa fille, mais comme elle n'a eut que moi…

- Puis-je la voir ?

- Absolument.

Edward sortit une petite boite de la poche de sa veste, il l'ouvrit révélant la bague qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. La bague était en argent et le diamant rond était sculpté pour ressembler à la lune.

- Ma grand-mère était fascinée par la lune parait-il et grand-père voulait la lui donner.

- Ma fille est, elle aussi fascinée par la lune et ce depuis qu'elle est bébé.

- Je sais, je l'ai dis à mère, c'est pourquoi elle m'a donné la bague.

- Aller, dépêche toi de faire ta demande, les bateaux partent dans 30 minutes.

Edward lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de se précipiter vers Violet, vite suivit de Jack. L'adolescent dit un mot à ses parents puis fit face à Violet.

- Violet, lorsque je t'ai rencontré, j'ai eu l'impression que mon monde s'arrêtait de tourner pour mieux repartir et tourner autour de toi. Nous avons appris à nous connaître et à chaque jour qui passait je tombai un peu plus amoureux de toi. Il y a trois jours, sous ce magnifique clair de lune j'ai su que jamais je ne pourrai me passer de toi et de ton sourire. Alors c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui…

Il se mit à genoux.

- Violet Katherine Miller, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'accepter de m'épouser ?

- Oui. Souffla Violet, des larmes de joies roulant sur ses joues. Oui, je veux t'épouser.

Edward lui mit la bague au doigt puis se releva et lui donna un doux baisé. Une nuée d'applaudissements les surpris, ils relevèrent la tête pour voir que tout le monde les regardait. Elisabeth et Helen elles pleuraient à chaudes larmes tendis que leurs pères eux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de cacher leur fierté. Ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage, les deux mères prirent chacune un enfant dans leurs bras.

- Quand voulez-vous que je mariage est lieu ? Demanda Helen aux anges.

L'heureux couple se consulta du regard avant qu'Edward ne prenne la parole.

- Lorsque Jack pourra assister à notre mariage. Quand pourrez-vous revenir ?

- À la même date que cette année.

- Alors, le mariage sera pour le 10, ainsi vous aurez le temps de vous retrouvez.

Une sirène retentit et les soldats autours d'eux firent leurs adieux aux membres de leur famille.

- C'est l'heure, déclara sombrement Senior.

Après plusieurs accolades, Jack s'approcha d'Edward.

- Prend soins de ma fille Edward.

- Je le ferai.

- Soyez heureux.

C'était à peine perceptible, mais Edward perçut une note de résignation dans sa voix, n'aimant pas du tout ce ton, il dit au soldat.

- Vous aussi, puisque vous profiterez de vos nombreux petits enfants que nous ferons.

L'homme sourit, une nouvelle lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Avant de partir, il prit une dernière fois sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras et il dut remonter dans un des bateaux. Edward et ses parents ainsi que Violet et sa mère restèrent sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le bateau ou Jack était, ait complètement disparut de leur vue.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils virent Jack. Le 15 Octobre 1917, son unité fut attaqué par des troupes ennemies. Il n'y eut qu'un seul survivant. Un jeune garçon d'environs quatre ans que Jack avait protégé de son corps. La nouvelle avait détruit Helen, sans sa fille, elle se serait laissé mourir tant la perte de son époux l'affectait. Violet, elle, avait passé des jours à pleurer la perte de son père, mais s'était ressaisi pour aider sa mère dans son deuil. Edward quant à lui, avait surprit son père dans les bras de sa mère à pleurer cet ami perdu et il se dit qu'il avait bien fais d'écouter Jack et de ne pas aller à la guerre. L'idée que ses parents soient tristes par sa faute le rendait malade.

Le 31 Décembre à dix minutes de la nouvelle année, Edward et Violet se promirent un amour éternel aussi fort et brillant qu'une flamme. Ils scellèrent cette promesse d'un baisé sous les coups de minuit.

En mai, les premières fleurs firent leurs apparitions. Pour l'anniversaire de Violet le 5, ils firent une balade à cheval et s'arrêtèrent pour un pique nique sous le couvert d'un saule pleureur. Le temps passa à une vitesse hallucinante et la nuit tomba rapidement. Prient sous le feu de la passion aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçus. Le lendemain matin les surprit, ainsi que les appels répétés de leurs parents. Avec hâte, ils remirent leurs vêtements, pestant contre le surplus de tissus inutile qui composait la robe de Violet. Ils allèrent à la rencontre de leurs parents, essayant de paraître aussi innocent que possible, mais aucun des trois adultes ne furent dupe. Les heures suivantes se déroulèrent sous une montagne de sermons à l'encontre des plus jeunes.

Trois semaines après cette fameuse nuit, Violet s'échina à éviter Edward le plus possible. Jusqu'au jour ou celui-ci la coinça dans une ruelle alors qu'elle revenait du marché.

- Edward, mais que fais-tu ? S'exclama Violet sous la surprise. Serais-tu devenu fou ?

- Non, je désire juste savoir pourquoi tu me fuis.

- Laisse moi partir, Siffla la jeune femme en colère tout en évitant le plus possible de le regarder dans les yeux.

Voyant cela, Edward lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ma douce, Souffla-t-il.

Aussitôt toute la volonté de la jeune femme fondit comme neige au soleil, et elle se mit à pleurer. Edward lui paniqua croyant être la source de son mal.

- Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, non, tu es parfait, dit-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer. Seulement, tu ne voudras plus de moi.

- Ceci est impossible, assura Edward.

- Je vais apporter le déshonneur sur ta famille ! Dit-elle en dernier recours.

- À moins d'avoir tué quelqu'un, je doute sérieusement que tu puisse apporter le déshonneur sur notre famille.

- Edward, cria Violet, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de rire. Tu te souviens de la nuit de mon anniversaire.

- Oui, allons, dit moi ce qui ne va pas, ainsi je pourrais t'aider.

- J'attent un enfant.

Edward était bouche bée, ce n'était que ça ? L'éviter des jours durant pour ça ?

- Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je disais, se fâcha Violet, elle se dégagea brusquement d'Edward avant de prendre sa robe et de partir en courant.

- Violet ! S'exclame-t-il tout en la poursuivant, il l'a rattrapa rapidement et la tient contre lui. Violet, Violet calme toi, je t'en pris.

- Tu n'as rien dis, souffla-t-elle.

- Évidemment que je n'ai rien dis ! S'exclame-t-il. J'étais surprit. Surpris que tu m'ais évité tout ce temps pour cette raison.

- Vraiment ?

- Je t'aime Violet Miller, presque Masen. Tu portes notre enfant, rien n'est plus merveilleux à mes yeux.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas marié. Les gens vont médire sur ta famille.

- Sur notre famille, lui rappela Edward. Je me fiche complètement de ce que les gens vont dire. Je crains seulement ce qu'ils diront sur toi. Surtout cette vieille madame Jones.

- Tu le veux vraiment ce bébé.

- Oui, ce petit être doit sûrement vouloir que ses parents se marient le plus vite possible, ria-t-il. Nous avons que trop tardé. Nous pourrions avancer le mariage à la fin juin, ainsi lorsque tu accoucheras, les gens penseront que le bébé est avance et ils ne médiront pas à ton encontre.

- Nos parents ?

- Nous leur dirons, ça nous vaudra quelques sermons, mais au final ils nous aiderons. D'ailleurs nos mères doivent déjà le savoir, intuitive comme elles sont.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

L'adolescent s'arrêta et regarda la jeune femme à coté de lui, l'émotion clairement visible dans ses yeux verts.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Tu sais, dit Violet en changeant de sujet. Nous pourrions faire la cérémonie le jour de ton anniversaire, quand dis-tu ?

- Pourquoi pas, je ne risque pas de l'oublier ainsi, dit-il faisant rire sa compagne.

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent jamais le temps d'annoncer la nouvelle à leur famille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir Masen, Elisabeth leur apprit qu'Helen était à l'hôpital. On interdit à Violet d'aller voir sa mère puisqu'il fut découvert que cette dernière avait la grippe espagnole, une grippe hautement contagieuse. Helen fut la première à mourir des suites de la grippe, elle fut rapidement suivit par une dizaine de personnes en moins d'une semaine. En quelques semaines une épidémie fut déclarée et de dizaine, ils furent des centaines à mourir.

Comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul, Edward Sr attrapa la maladie à son tour. Une semaine plus tard il était mort, ensuite se fut au tour d'Elisabeth.

- Je veux venir avec toi !

- Non Violet !

Cette dispute avait commencé lorsque Edward avait émit le souhait d'être auprès de sa mère durant cette épreuve. Evidemment Violet voulait l'accompagner, mais Edward le refusait catégoriquement, ce qui donna lieu à une querelle.

- Je n'étais pas la pour ma mère. Alors je veux être la pour Elisabeth !

- Non, c'est trop dangereux, tu pourrais être contaminée.

- Toi aussi !

- Je ferais attention.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu es enceinte ! S'écria Edward exaspéré. Je refuse l'idée même que vous soyez en danger, mais comprend moi, je ne peux pas laisser ma mère seule là-bas.

Ne voulant pas montrer ses larmes Edward se retourna et s'appuya contre la cheminé. La gorge nouée, Violet s'approcha de lui et lui caressa gentiment le dos.

- Je sais, murmure-t-elle.

- Savoir quoi ?

- La douleur que tu ressens, je sais ce qu'elle fait.

Edward la regarda, dans son regard Violet put voir à quel point il était perdu et triste. Alors, elle le prit contre elle, et sous le poids du chagrin ils tombèrent au sol. Edward posa sa tête dans le coup de sa compagne et pleura comme jamais auparavant. La jeune femme se contenta de lui parler avec tendresse et de le serrer contre elle.

- Tu ne t'ais pas effondrée quand ta mère est morte, constata alors Edward.

- Contrairement à toi je m'attendais à la douleur, lui confia-t-elle. Seulement, j'ai eu de la chance, enfin si on peut appeler cela de la chance, je n'ais pas perdu mes parents en même temps. Plusieurs mois se sont écroulé avant que mère ne meurt, j'avais fais le deuil de mon père depuis longtemps. Toi, ton père vient à peine de mourir et déjà ta mère est mourante. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la douleur que tu ressens.

- Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes la grippe, je ne veux pas que tu meures, lui dit-il presque désespérément. Si tu meures alors je meurs aussi, je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde sans toi.

- Moi non plus, alors fais bien attention, céda-t-elle.

- Je te le promets.

- Quand tu iras la voir, dit lui pour le bébé. Elle sera contente d'être grand-mère.

- Je lui dirais, cette nouvelle l'égaillera dans la maladie.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Je t'aime Violet. Toi aussi petit être, dit-il tout en caressant tendrement le ventre rebondit da sa fiancée. Je serais plus rassuré si tu restais au manoir avec Nora et Alfred, tu ne serais pas seule.

- D'accord, je dormirais dans ta chambre.

- Ne me dis pas ce genre de choses, lui dit Edward la voix rauque avant de l'embrasser. Je reviens dans deux jours.

- À ton retour nous parlerons du prénom, avertit la jeune femme en se relevant.

- D'accord pour les prénoms masculins, mais ma fille s'appellera Luna.

- Pourquoi ?

- Notre premier baisé était sous la lune et ça conception également, sourit-il taquin. Je crois que ce prénom s'impose, ne trouves tu pas ?

- Et si c'est un garçon ?

- C'est une fille, assura Edward. Elle me l'a dit.

- À bon ?

- Oui, nous avons de longues conversations elle et moi. Et elle sera aussi belle que sa maman.

- Tu devrais partir avant que je ne t'attache ici pour au moins les 10 prochaines années.

- Ah les promesses, dit-il tragiquement, avant de prendre le bouquet de fleurs qui attendait sagement à l'entrer.

- Dévergondé, lui dit elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Avec toi, toujours, murmura t-il contre ses lèvres.

Après un dernier baisé Edward passa la porte et les larmes que Violet retenait depuis un moment coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle s'accrocha avec espoir au fait qu'Edward reviendrait dans deux jours et qu'il lui avait promit de faire attention. Elle pria Dieu pour que son compagnon soit plus fort que la maladie. Durant ces deux jours, pour s'occuper elle décida de tricoter une couverture pour le bébé. Nora la servante noire et Alfred l'homme à tout faire, vinrent s'acquérir de sa santé bien plus de fois que de raison, clairement inquiet pour la jeune femme. Le deuxième jour passa et Edward ne revient pas à la maison, un troisième puis un cinquième passa avant qu'un messager ne lui apporte une lettre d'Edward. Ce dernier lui expliquait que sa mère continuait de se battre et qu'elle était ravie de devenir grand-mère, mais que son état se détériorait de jours en jours. Puis, il lui annonça qu'il avait lui aussi attrapé la grippe espagnole et lui ordonnait de ne pas venir le voir, car sa santé et celle du bébé devait être sa principale inquiétude. À fin de la lettre il lui annonça qu'il se battrait pour guérir et revenir vers elle, qu'un bon médecin, le docteur Cullen, s'occupait de lui et il lui dit combien il l'aimait et que peu importe l'endroit ou ils étaient, ils avaient la même lune et que tant que ce serait le cas ils seraient ensembles. Que chaque soir il l'a regarderait en pensant à elle et leur bébé à naître. Derrière ces mots, ces promesses mensongères qui disaient qu'il allait sans sortir. Violet elle lut les adieux qu'il lui faisait, mais qu'il se répugnait à écrire sachant que si il les écrivaient, alors cela voudrais dire qu'elle serait désormais seule au monde.

De rage elle hurlait sa peine et sa colère, elle maudit Dieu pour tout ceux qu'elle aimait qu'il avait osé lui prendre. Elle pleura la mort prochaine de son amant, elle pleura pour cet enfant qui jamais ne connaîtrait son père ou ses grands-parents. Dans la douleur qui l'habitait, elle pria la lune d'épargner son bébé, de le protéger chaque jours de sa vie et supplia Dieu de sa miséricorde. Nora la trouva au beau milieu de la nuit dans le salon, regardant la lune, une photo d'Edward contre son cœur.

- Il ne reviendra pas, c'est cela ? Demanda doucement la servante avec son fort accent créole.

- Non, il l'a attrapé. Il dit vouloir se battre, comme sa mère, mais au final nous savons tout les deux comment tout ceci terminera.

- Il vous faudra être forte madame, pour votre enfant. Le petit aura besoin de sa mère.

- Je sais, il est tout ce qu'il me reste, dit la future mère avant de se remettre à pleurer et Nora s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Pleurez tout ce que vous avez à pleurer, cela ne peut que vous faire du bien.

- Je suis désolée. Je vous embête avec mes histoires alors que nous sommes dans le même bateau. Vous devez avoir une famille vous aussi, allez les voir tant que vous le pouvez encore. C'est le plus important maintenant.

- C'était les Masen ma famille, maintenant c'est vous. Vous êtes la femme d'Edward depuis un an maintenant, vous aller avoir son bébé. Avec Alfred vous êtes ma famille.

- Vous n'avez pas de parents, des frères, des sœurs ou même des enfants ?

- Non. Depuis la naissance du petit Edward, je considère cette famille comme la mienne. Monsieur Masen, m'a sauvé la vie. Mon père m'a vendu lorsque j'avais 11ans à un homme vil et cruel. Alors que j'étais destiné à mourir sous les coups de son fouet, monsieur Masen m'a vu et m'a racheter. Comme je suis noir, il n'a eut d'autres choix que de faire de moi sa servante, sinon je n'ose imaginer ce que les villageois lui auraient fais. Nous avons déménagé à Chicago, puis madame Masen est arrivée, plus douce et aimante que ma propre mère qui était, disons le pas un model de douceur. J'ai toujours considéré cette famille comme la mienne et vous êtes une Masen donc ma famille.

- Merci Nora, vous êtes la mienne aussi. Vous avez toujours été si bonne avec moi, lui sourit Violet. Pourquoi dite vous que je suis la femme d'Edward, nous devions nous marier, seulement cela n'arrivera pas.

- Je vous ai marié moi ! S'exclama fortement la servante. C'est une tradition la d'où je viens, ce sont les femmes qui marie les couples. Il n'y a pas de cérémonie, juste une phrase approuvant l'union, pas besoin d'une grande fête pour célébrer l'amour.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, je suis surprise qu'Edward ne vous l'ai pas dis, je lui ai déjà expliqué quand il était enfant.

- Il le savait ? Je croyais qu'il voulait un grand mariage.

- Non, quand il a su pour le bébé, il m'a demandé de vous marier à votre insu car il croyait que vous, vous vouliez un grand mariage. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il voulait être marié à vous.

- Le cachottier, je vais de ce pas lui écrire une lettre. Il est peut être malade, mais il sait encore lire…Nora, merci de m'avoir aider à accepter un peu mieux la situation.

- De rien madame.

Des jours durant, malgré la maladie d'Edward, ils s'écrirent des lettres, envoyant à l'être aimé des encouragements, des mots d'amour et des nouvelles accablantes telle que la mort d'Elisabeth. Ils arrivèrent même à trouver, sous l'insistance de Violet, un nom de garçon pour le bébé, seulement Edward clamait sans cesse que le bébé serait une fille et non un garçon. Puis un jour, il ne répondit plus à ses lettres, et Violet sut alors que s'en était fini d'Edward Masen. Elle reçut un courrier de l'hôpital qui lui confirmait la mort d'Edward, et des semaines durant elle pleura la perte de son aimé. Il était né un 21 Juin 1901 et était mort le 4 Juillet 1918 à l'age de 17ans, la journée même ou ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois un an plus tôt. Elle ne sut jamais qu'Edward fut enlever des bras de la mort d'une simple morsure, une morsure qui le rendit éternel à jamais.

Elle du faire face seule à une grossesse difficile, causé par le stresse ressentit durant les premiers mois. Si elle faisait le moindre mouvement brusque elle risquait de perdre le bébé. Malheureusement, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et son acharnement à garder le plus longtemps possible son enfant en elle, Violet perdit les eaux. Son accouchement fut long et difficile, mais sous les coups de minuit le cri d'un nourrisson emplit la chambre. Nora se dépêche de lui donner le nouveau né.

- C'est une fille, souffla la servante.

- Il avait raison, pleura Violet, en embrassant sa fille. Tu es toute petite ma chérie, ma Luna. Tu lui ressembles tellement.

- Je vais l'habiller maintenant madame, cette toute petite fille ne peux encore garder sa chaleur.

- D'accord.

- Vous avez bien travaillez. Ta maman a bien travaillé petite Luna.

- Nora, je suis tellement fatiguer.

- Madame ? La servante, posa délicatement le bébé dans son berceau et courut vers Violet. Ne vous endormez pas Violet ! Vous perdez trop de sang ! Si vous dormez jamais vous ne vous réveillerez !

- Veillez sur ma Luna, dite lui bien que je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

- Madame, cria Nora. Réveillez-vous !

Hélas Violet perdait trop de sang.

- Alfred ! Cria la servante incapable de faire autre chose.

En cette nuit à 00h02 le 11 novembre 1918 était née Luna Masen et à 00h15 s'éteignait sa mère Violet Miller. Le 15 novembre on arracha la petite Luna à Nora jugeant cette dernière inapte à élever la dernière des Masen. La petite fille fut envoyer à l'orphelinat, avec tout les petits orphelins qu'avait fais la guerre et la grippe.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé**

**Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt :) **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très long et le deuxième ne le sera pas non plus, ce n'est qu'au troisième chapitre lorsque l'histoire est bien encrée que mes chapitres seront plus longs.**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles (J'ai de sérieux doutes quant à ce que des hommes lisent cette fic :P ) qui suivent cette fic et qui l'ont mis dans leur favoris, ça m'a fais chaud au cœur de voir qu'elle vous plaisait. (Et c'est une bonne tape dans le dos)**

**Moi, moi et moi : Comme je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer un MP, j'en profite pour te dire merci pour ta review et j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont.**

**Bon je crois que j'ai tout dis, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire…,**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1**

Suite à la bataille qui les avait opposés aux Volturi, la famille Cullen et la meute de Jacob avaient déménagés afin de se concentrer uniquement sur l'éducation de la petite Renesmée. Cependant, du à la croissance rapide de cette dernière, ils durent vivre dans un endroit reculé de la Russie, loin d'éventuels humains qui pourraient voir quelque chose d'anormal.

Avec les années Renesmée perdit son visage d'enfant pour prendre les traits d'une adolescente et ce pour l'éternité. Lorsqu'on voyais Bella et sa fille on ne pouvait manquer la ressemblance frappante entre elles. Elles avaient la plupart de leurs traits en commun, leurs seules différences venaient des yeux chocolat que Nessie avait hérité de sa mère lorsque celle-ci était humaine, tendis que Bella, elle, avait les yeux dorés caractéristiques aux vampires végétariens. En plus des yeux, Renesmée avait la posé rosé à cause du sang qui circulait dans ses veines. D'Edward, elle avait la beauté qui sied aux vampires, ainsi que les sens surdéveloppés. À par elle et Seth personne n'avait changé si ce n'est Alice qui avait désormais les cheveux long.

Au bout de sept d'isolement et d'une apparence de 16 ans pour la plus jeune de la famille. Les Cullen décidèrent de réintégrer la civilisation. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtèrent leur choix sur White Rock. Une petite ville de Vancouver au Canada suffisamment proche des lignes canadiennes et américaines pour que Bella puisse voir son père facilement, mais tout en étant asser loin de Forks pour leur évités de croiser une personne qui pourrait les reconnaîtrent.

Il fut décidé que les ''enfants'' iraient à l'école avec Nessie, tendis que Carlisle lui se fit engager comme médecin dans l'hôpital de la ville. Esmé, elle, choisit de reconstruire la maison qu'ils avaient achetée de sorte qu'elle soit à son goût, tout en travaillant pour sa compagnie de décoration intérieure.

La première année de Renesmée face à temps d'humains ce passa sans le moindre problème. Bien sure, si l'on oubliait la soudaine augmentation de bras cassés chez la gente masculine. D'ailleurs un pari s'était installé chez les enfants Cullen et Alice était en bonne voie de gagner grâce à Jacob et sa possessivité, contre Rosalie qui prenait pour le père en Edward.

Leur seconde rentrée se passa à merveille. Les rumeurs qui couraient jusqu'alors sur les Cullen prirent brusquement fin quelques semaines après la reprise des cours. Comme dans toutes les écoles celles-ci furent remplacées par d'autres, concernant cette fois d'autres gens.

- Vous avez entendu la nouvelle rumeur qui court ? Demanda Rosalie en s'asseyant à leur table habituelle sur l'heure du midi.

- Quoi que le taux de natalité des blondes a encore augmenté apportant ainsi la fin de l'intelligence humaine ? Plaisanta Jacob.

- Ah, ah, ah. Je suis morte de rire le cabot.

- Tes insultes perdent de leur mordant Blondie.

- Jacob. L'avertit Bella. Ne commencez pas ici.

- Elle a raison. L'approuva Alice. Si vous vous chamailliez, nous aurons beaucoup de mal à expliquer comment Rosalie a pu traverser un mur en béton et être toujours vivante.

- Alice, tu gâches tout le plaisir. Bouda Seth avant de recevoir un claque de sa sœur, ce qui le fit rire.

- Vous allez m'écouter oui ? Siffla la jolie blonde.

- Nous t'écoutons ma chérie.

- Merci Emmett. Vous savez tous que les rumeurs nous concernant on subitement cessés.

- Pas les mains baladeuses. Déplore Nessie tout en se rapprochant de Jacob.

- Bref, il parait qu'une nouvelle arrivera ici demain.

- Oui, j'ai entendu ça moi aussi. Dit alors Leah en menacent des yeux son frères d'arrêter ses bêtises. Et quelques autres petites choses sur elle. Cependant, je ne crois pas que tout est vrai, sinon elle a une sacrée réputation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent. Demanda Jasper intrigué.

- Elle serait une délinquante professionnelle. Elle aurait fugué des dizaines de fois de chez elle et changé d'écoles au moins autant de fois pour mauvais comportement. Parait qu'elle est du genre bagarreuse.

- Et ils l'acceptent ici ? Demanda Bella incrédule.

- Oui, le directeur a même parié avec les directeurs des autres écoles sur combien de temps elle resterait ici. Une chouette fille en somme, elle va m'être de l'ambiance dans ce bahut.

Leah semblait clairement ravie de la venue de cette inconnue contrairement à Bella.

- Renesmée Carlie Cullen. Si je te vois près de cette fille tu seras punis pour les cinq prochaines années, compris ?

- Oui, maman. Chuchota la jeune femme morte de rire.

- Maman Bella le retour. Ricana Emmett.

- Elle n'est jamais bien loin. Ajouta Edward avant de se prendre une claque. Désolé chérie.

- Idiot. Lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Pas devant moi, pitié ! S'écria leur fille.

- J'ai hâte de voir cette fille. Déclara Alice fixant un point quelconque devant elle. Je n'arrive pas à la voir.

- Dangereuse pour nous ? Demanda son mari.

- Non, aucun de nous n'est menacé. Je n'ai que de vagues sentiments, sinon je ne vois qu'un voile blanc.

La cloche résonna dans toute la cafétéria, sonnant ainsi la reprise des cours.

- Aller, nous verrons bien demain. Conclu Edward en se levant. Allons en cours.

**Alors ? Ce premier chapitre, comment le trouvez vous ?**

**On ce retrouve pour le chapitre deux qui ne devrait pas tarder. **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour chers lecteurs.**

**Je suis désolée, ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté. En fait, je voulais prendre un peu d'avance dans ma fic, alors j'ai donc écrit huit chapitres. **

**Idéalement j'aurais voulu la terminer et vous donnez un chapitre par semaine, mais bon cette fic sera beaucoup plus longue que prévu. **

**Ouais, au tout début elle devait faire une dizaine de chapitre tout au plus, ce qui ne sera pas le cas.**

**Alors pour me faire pardonnée je vous mets le deuxième chapitre en espérant que vous l'aimiez.**

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin c'était le chaos chez les Cullen. Les vampires étaient partit chasser durant la nuit et n'étaient revenus que le lendemain à sept heures. Quand ils arrivèrent à la villa, ils découvrirent Nessie et les loups encore profondément endormis. Et l'école qui commençait à huit heures…

Alice avait réveillé tout ce beau monde à force de symphonie de casseroles et de cuillères en bois. Puis, ce fut la course contre la montre pour être prêt dans les temps. Heureusement, les membres de la meute avaient leur propre maison à quelques mètres de celle des Cullen, mais cela n'empêcha pas une bagarre pour la salle de bain.

Avec Alice qui passait de chambre en chambre pour choisir les vêtements de tout le monde, car évidemment ils se devaient d'être tous accordé dans leurs vêtements, et Esmé qui grondait quiconque essayait de partir sans manger, ils furent tous fin prêt attent.

- Tu y crois toi qu'avec un matin pareil, nous soyons quand même les premiers en classe ? Demanda Seth à Jacob.

- Tout cela parce que le réveil de Leah n'a pas sonné, lui répondit celui-ci en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

- N'a pas sonné ou elle ne l'a pas programmé ? Demanda Edward en s'essayant à son tour.

- Je préfère croire qu'il n'a pas sonné, marmonna Jacob avec un bâillement. Parce qu'elle n'oubli jamais rien et que sinon c'est une vengeance et vous savez jusqu'ou elle peut aller par vengeance.

- Quelqu'un a dit ou fait quoique ce soit dernièrement ? Demanda Seth inquiet.

- Pas que je sache, répondit Edward approuvé par Jacob.

- Bah, nous verrons bien demain, déclara Jacob avec nonchalance. Quand même, ce dépêcher pour être présent en math.

- C'est la vie, répondirent les deux autres.

L'arrivé du professeur mit fin à leur conversation. Sans plus de cérémonie se dernier demanda aux élèves de s'assoire et débuta son cour à peine deux minutes après la cloche. Cependant, il fut dérangé dans son monologue sur le théorème de Pythagore par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Irrité de s'être fait déranger durant son cour il aboya à la personne d'entrer.

- Eh bien monsieur Hamond, en voila une telle humeur de bon matin, déclara le directeur de son habituelle voix chaleureuse.

- M…Monsieur entrez, balbutia le professeur gêné.

- Je m'excuse de vous déranger durant votre cour, seulement je vous apporte une nouvelle élève. Mademoiselle Whitemore, appela-t-il en direction de la porte.

À son appel l'adolescente passa la porte et à peine eut t-elle mis un pied dans la classe qu'elle reçut un concert de sifflements.

Face aux sifflements, Edward et Jacob qui s'envoyaient des papiers dans l'espoir de faire coller l'autre, relevèrent la tête. La première chose qu'ils virent fut Seth, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, c'était à peine s'il n'y avait pas un filet de bave qui coulait le long de son menton. Amusés, Edward et Jacob se lancèrent le même regard rieur et d'un même mouvement regardèrent la nouvelle avant de se figer comme l'ensemble de la gente masculine. La première chose qu'on apercevait en regardant la jeune femme était ses cheveux. Ils étaient blonds à la racine et se dégradaient vers la pointe sur une couleur cuivre presque auburn, donnant ainsi l'impression que sa chevelure était composé de langues de feux. Ceux-ci lui arrivait aux épaules et semblaient indomptables, mais ils mettaient merveilleusement en valeur ses yeux verts. Une peau pale, des pommettes et des lèvres fines et délicates, faisait en sorte qu'elle serait vite acceptée auprès de la population masculine de l'école.

Niveau vestimentaire rien ne clochait, un jean, un t-shirt sous une veste en cuire. La seule chose qui détonnait était le vieux sac à bande qu'elle tenait.

C'était elle la délinquante décrite la veille ?

- Bon, maintenant ça suffit, s'agaça le directeur. Si vous ne vous calmez pas messieurs, je vous colle en retenue pour un mois entier.

La menace eut l'effet désiré puisque aussitôt il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la classe.

« - Mademoiselle Whitemore nous vient de Beacon Hills, une ville de Boston aux Etats-Unis. Seulement, elle revient de…hum, un voyage en chine.

Le directeur n'avait pas l'air sur de savoir quoi dire sans dévoiler la vie entière de son élève contre son avis.

- J'espère que vous ferrez en sorte qu'elle se sente bien ici, dit-il.

Il reçut plusieurs hochements de têtes affirmatives.

- J'allais demander à ce que vous la guidiez à travers l'école aujourd'hui pour qu'elle n'arrive pas en retard à ses cours. Mais au vu de votre réaction précédente, je me doute que certains d'entre vous ce feront un plaisir de l'aider.

Nouveau hochements de têtes.

- Bien puisque tout est réglé, il se tourna vers l'adolescente. Mademoiselle Whitemore, j'espère que vous vous plairez ici. Sur ce monsieur Hamond, je m'en vais.

Le directeur passa la porte et le professeur indiqua à la nouvelle de s'assoire à coté de Seth, seule place libre. Celui-ci rougit et la salua gauchement sous les rires étouffés de Jacob.

- J'ai été informé que vous aviez un peu d'avance sur le programme, déclara Hamond à la nouvelle. Nous voyons la théorie de Pythagore, prenez les notes de quelqu'un, un peu de révisons ne fait de mal à personne.

La jeune femme ne broncha pas face à la voix méprisante du professeur, elle se contenta de prendre les notes que lui tendait Seth et le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

- Bon reprenons, comment trouve t'on l'hypothéneuse…

Le cours se déroula sans aucune autre interruption. Au bout d'un moment Jacob remarqua qu'Edward lançait des coups d'œils à la nouvelle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était là, cela le fit froncer les sourcils. Il lui demanda par penser ce qui n'allait pas, mais Edward lui murmura qu'il n'y avait rien. Oubliant l'incident l'alpha se concentra sur le cours et s'amusa de la réaction de Seth qui quand sonna la cloche s'était proposé d'aider la nouvelle.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle a accepté de manger avec Ricky et sa bande, bougonna Seth sur l'heure de midi tout en fusillant du regard le dénommé Ricky.

- Parce qu'il lui a demandé ? Hasarda sa sœur un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

- Pff.

- Très mature Seth, rétorqua sa sœur amusée.

- Oh, tu lui redemanderas demain, le consola Alice.

- Elle n'a pas l'air d'une délinquante, commenta Leah clairement déçut par ce fait.

- Moi, je ne l'aime pas.

- Ouais, ça c'est parce que tout le monde en a après elle, lança Jacob à Rosalie. Faut croire qu'ils préfèrent le cuivre à l'or.

- Espèce de sale cabot.

- Vous auriez du voir ça ce matin, continua Jacob imperturbable en regardant sa rivale dans les yeux. Quand ils l'ont vu, ils ressemblaient à une bande d'animaux échappés d'un zoo.

- Et toi ? Demanda sournoisement Nessie.

- Moi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de réaction.

- Tu mens, déclara Jasper le sourire aux lèvres.

- Foutu empathe, gronda Jacob en voyant le visage de Nessie changer. Je t'aime ma Nessie.

- Tu l'as trouvé belle c'est ça ? La jalousie était visible dans sa voix.

- Oui, mais tu restes la plus belle à mes yeux.

- J'aime mieux ça.

- Et toi Edward, comment trouves tu la nouvelle, demanda Emmett sachant que les deux loups et lui étaient dans la même classe et donc leur sujet de conversation aussi.

Cependant, Edward ne répondit pas. Il fixait la jeune femme qui riait avec Ricky et sa bande.

- Edward, demanda Bella en lui touchant la jambe.

- Quoi ? Sursauta-t-il.

- Comment trouves tu la nouvelle.

-…Je…Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas, dirent d'une même voix ses frères et ses sœurs surpris. Bella elle, fronça les sourcils, peu satisfaite de sa réponse.

- Tu ne sais pas comment tu l'as trouve ? Redemande-t-elle incrédule.

- Non. Les cours vont commencés, il faut y aller.

Il se leva et partit précipitamment sous le regard surpris des autres et celui inquisiteur de Jasper.

Comme pour approuver Edward, la cloche sonna quelques secondes après son départ. Tous durent se lever et aller en cours malgré la tonne de questions qu'ils avaient en tête.

Bien loin de leurs interrogations Edward lui attendait patiemment avec tous les autres élèves que son professeur d'arts arrive. Il aimait bien le dessin et la peinture, mais aimait plus la musique. Seulement dans cette école l'option musique venait avec l'Arts, alors il n'avait pas eu le choix. Chance pour lui, monsieur McGarret, Tom pour ses étudiants, était un bon enseignant, certes un peu déganté et qui arrive souvent en retard, mais un bon prof. De plus, il avait l'avantage d'avoir leur âge, enfin l'âge physique d'Edward, à peine plus vieux.

- Je peux m'assoire ? Lui demanda une voix douce et rauque.

Il leva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux verts de la nouvelle.

Il regarda autours de lui pour voir qu'il était le seul qui n'avait pas de binôme.

- Oui, dit-il en se décalant.

- Merci, lui dit-elle avant de s'asseoir.

Elle sortit de son sac des crayons et un cahier à croquis, puis se mit à dessiner en attendant Tom. Celui-ci ne tarda pas, puisque après quelques minutes il arriva en en trompe dans le local d'arts, rouge et essoufflé de sa précédente courte.

- Désolé, mon rencard du midi à été plus long que prévus, dit il faisant rire ses élèves.

- Tu as du rouge à lèvre sur la chemise, lança un élève.

- Quel sens de l'observation Brady, tu te prends pour ma femme ?

Seul les rires de la classe lui répondirent. Il enchaîna rapidement avec ce qu'ils devaient faire pour les prochains cours.

- Alors, je veux que vous me dessiniez quelque chose de White Rock, une plage, une partie de la ville. N'importe quoi, il faut seulement que cet endroit représente quelque chose pour vous.

- Un bar de striptease ?

- Il n'y a pas de mauvais dessins tant q'ils sont bien fais Nathan, sourit Tom.

- Est-ce qu'il peut y avoir des humains et des animaux ? demanda une élève.

- Oui Megan, répondit-il en regardant chacun de ses élèves.

- Quel était le nom de ta dernière conquête Tom ?

- J'ai pas demandé, aller au boulot, dit-il et son regard passa sur la nouvelle qui n'écoutait pas.

- Dites moi que je rêve ! S'exclame-t-il faisant sursauter ses élèves. Eh bien Luna Elisabeth M. Whitemore, mon cours est donc si inintéressant ?

La nouvelle releva la tête de son cahier avec surprise, puis voyant qui parlait sourit.

- Peut-être que si tu diversifiais tes cours, alors oui je suivrai.

- Mon cours est très apprécié merci, mais dis moi tu as encore changé de bahut ? Tu ne me suivrais pas par hasard ?

- Tu m'as percé à jour, la prochaine fois tu vas à Beacon Hills ?

- Gamine, je te donne six mois.

- Six ? Et moi que me donnais jusqu'à Noël.

- Tu m'impressionneras si tu y arrives, répliqua-t-il. Sinon, le M dans ton nom, il veut dire quoi ?

- J'y arriverai et tu seras impressionné, dit-elle une moue rusée au visage. Ça t'intrigue toujours autant n'est-ce pas ? Un jour peut-être je te le dirai.

- Jack, tu la connais ? Demanda le dénommé Brady.

- Eh comment que je la connais. Elle était dans mes deux précédentes écoles, l'une j'était stagiaire et l'autre prof. Ouais, mes employeurs n'aimaient pas que j'aide une élève dans ses coups tordus.

- C'est toi qui donnait les idées, se défendit la jeune femme.

- Si tu aimes le croire gamine. Aller vous devez vraiment travailler, sinon vous serez mon troisième précédent lycée.

Les élèves se mirent au travail sans protester sauf Edward qui lui semblait figé.

- Luna Elisabeth, c'est ton nom ? Demande-t-il à la jeune femme.

- Oui. Je sais que ça fait vieux, mais c'est le nom qu'ils m'ont dit lorsque je me suis réveillé. Le tien c'est quoi ?

- Edward Anthony. Réveillé ?

- Sérieux ? C'est pire que le mien. Nom commémoratif je suppose ? Enfant, j'ai eu un accident à Chicago, un mois plus tard je me suis réveillée amnésique et c'est le nom qu'ils m'ont donné.

- Chicago…

- Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Je…, il ne répondit pas, il serra juste la table de ses doigts.

- Tom ! Je crois qu'il va être malade.

- Edward, tu veux sortir ? Lui demanda le prof soucieux.

Incapable de répondre, il hocha seulement la tête.

- Très bien, va s'y.

Edward se précipita dehors puis il marcha le plus humainement possible jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, complètement paniqué, il courut à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à l'hôpital où travaillait Carlisle.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensés?**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Après l'école les enfants Cullen accompagnés des loups arrivèrent le plus rapidement possible chez eux. Aussi impatient les uns que les autres, ils entrèrent dans la villa comme un troupeau d'éléphants.

Rapidement, ils trouvèrent Esmé assise seule dans le vaste salon, une moue soucieuse aux lèvres. Près d'elle, il y avait les vestiges d'un vase et d'un miroir, tous deux brisés.

- Que c'est-t-il passé ? Demanda Emmett, de tous les enfants Cullen, il était le plus proche de sa mère.

- C'est Edward, dit elle en désignant des débris. Il était vraiment en colère et il les a brisés de rage.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda Bella inquiète.

- Non.

- Où est-il ?

- Avec Carlisle dans son bureau. Lui aussi semblait en colère pour une quelconque raison, soupira-t-elle. Ils sont revenus dans cet état de l'hôpital.

- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils enfermés ? Demanda Jasper.

- Près d'une heure.

- Ca va ? Demanda Rosalie en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

- Oui, c'est juste que je n'aie jamais vu une telle colère chez Carlisle et Edward. Pas même lorsque les Volturi menaçaient Nessie.

- C'est peut-être à cause de la nouvelle, hasarda Jacob.

- Comment ? Demanda Esmé une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

- Eh bien, depuis qu'il l'a vu, il est bizarre.

- Bizarre comment ? Demanda Bella d'une voix agressive et Renesmée s'approcha d'elle dans l'espoir de la calmer.

- Heu, eh bien il…il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, confessa-t-il de peine et de misère, eh oui la solidarité masculine fonctionnait même pour les anciens ennemis. Et il reniflait les effluves de son odeur.

- Pourquoi, je n'ai rien vu ? Demanda Seth surprit.

- Ah, ça je ne sais pas, s'exclama son alpha. De quelle couleur sont ses cheveux ?

- D'une couleur étonnante. De la racine, ils sont blonds puis ils se dégradent vers le cuivre avec une touche de roux et de brun. Dit alors Seth rêveusement.

- Voila pourquoi tu n'as rien vu.

- Seth, nous devons parler tous les deux, lui dit sa sœur les sourcils froncés.

Le frère et la sœur sortirent sous les soupirs du plus jeune et les sourirent amusés des personnes restantes. Il savait bien ce qui l'attendait.

- Désolé Bella, dit Jacob penaud au vampire qui serrait la mâchoire de rage.

- Ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi ils sont en colère, remarqua Alice.

- Bon, ils nous le diront bien lorsqu'ils seront prêts, décida Esmé. J'ai envie de faire les boutiques. Qui veut m'accompagner ?

Personne n'était dupe, ils savaient bien qu'elle ne faisait que cela pour calmer leurs inquiétudes et la sienne par la même occasion.

Cependant, sa demande eut l'effet escompté et la pièce se vida de tous ses hommes en un temps record sous les rires des femmes seules restantes.

Une fois que celles-ci furent parties, ces derniers se réunirent tous dans le salon. Le même air préoccupé habitait leurs visages. Finalement, chacun reparti de son coté pour une quelconque occupation.

Tous, sauf Jasper.

Le major monta rapidement les escaliers et s'arrêta devant le bureau de Carlisle, sans aucune hésitation il ouvrit la porte. Deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- C'est elle ?

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Tu ferais bien d'en être sur à cent pour cent.

Deux hochements de têtes approuvèrent sa dernière phrase. L'ancien soldat soupira.

- Par quoi commençons-nous ?

Les deux autres lui envoyèrent un sourire et il ferma la porte pour que personne n'entende quoique ce soit.

Personne ne sut que Jasper avait rejoins les deux vampires dans le bureau. Ces deux derniers restèrent dans celui-ci jusqu'au matin lorsque Edward dut se rendre au lycée.

Aucunes émotions n'étaient visibles sur leurs visages. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu poser une seule question, ils étaient dans leurs voitures et déjà bien loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de ce passer ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Je crois bien que nous nous sommes fais ignorer, répondit platement son époux.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant qu'Alice ne le rompe.

- Nous devrions partir. Edward est déjà au lycée et les cours vont commencés…on sera en retard.

Personne ne protesta. Sans un mot, ils montèrent dans leurs véhicules et se rendirent à l'école.

Pendant ce temps, Edward lui arrêtait sa voiture, puis se dirigeait tranquillement vers les portes de l'école. Il allait ouvrir une porte lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une masse de cheveux cuivrés.

- Hey, Edward c'est ça ? Demanda Luna.

Le vampire approuva.

- Ça va ? Hier tu ne semblais pas aller très bien.

- Je vais bien, une indigestion, menti-t-il.

- La bouffe de la cafète ?

- Ouais.

Ils marchèrent côtes à côtes un bon moment avant que la jeune femme ne s'arrête et brise le silence qui s'était installé.

- Tu connais un ou plusieurs beaux coins de paysage à White Rock ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens du devoir que Tom nous a donné ?

- Oui.

- Bien, à par ma nouvelle maison et l'école, je ne connais pas la ville.

- Je connais effectivement quelques endroits, sourit Edward.

- Tu accepterais de me les montrer ?

- Je ne sais pas, un artiste ne révèle pas ses secrets.

- Oh aller, s'il te plait, insista la jeune femme. Tom est le seul prof de ce bahut qui vaut la peine que nous fassions ses travaux et le seul qui a mon respect d'ailleurs…Si tu acceptes, tu auras ma reconnaissance éternelle.

- Ta reconnaissance éternelle, vraiment ? Demanda Edward intérieurement mort de rire. Très bien, dit moi ou tu habites et je te ferai découvrir White Rock.

- Génial, merci.

- Alors, tu as quoi ?

- Danse et toi ?

- Anglais. Danse ? C'est une option et normalement tous les élèves en ont deux, s'étonna Edward. Toi, ça te fait trois.

- La danse remplace le sport, répondit la jeune femme. Les Evans ont insistés pour que je face danse. Apparemment, je suis violente quand je joue à des sports d'équipes.

- L'es-tu ? Demanda Edward amusé.

- Disons que j'aime les sports de contact.

Une mélodie affreusement stridente se fit alors entendre.

- C'est ça leur cloche ? S'exclama l'adolescente incrédule. Ils doivent vouloir notre mort par ultrason.

- Au bout d'un an, tu seras habitué, confessa Edward.

- Un an ? Faudrait pour ça que je reste un an. Aller, faut que je me sauve ou je suis bonne pour cinq tours de studio.

La jeune femme partit en courant sous le regard tendre d'Edward.

Il avait réussit ! Il allait la voir durant la fin de semaine. C'est Carlisle qui serait content.

La journée passa à une vitesse hallucinante pour Edward. Entre ses cours, Luna et son acharnement visible à éviter sa famille, il n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Bien sure, il savait que sa façon d'agir était puérile, mais il n'était pas prêt à affronter l'inquisition qu'était sa famille pour le moment. En plus, il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire que de satisfaire leur curiosité.

Ce petit jeu continua jusqu'au soir sous l'exaspération grandissante de tous. Sentant que les membres de sa famille ne tiendraient pas très longtemps, Carlisle décida de partir chasser avec son premier fils. Prétendant, vouloir essayer d'en savoir plus, auprès de sa femme et des ses frères et sœurs Jasper suivit les deux vampires.

- Alors, tout fonctionne comme prévu ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Oui, répondit Edward tout en regardant Jasper qui arrivait. Samedi, je dois lui montrer la ville.

- C'est bien, dit le soldat. Tu nous diras à se moment si c'est vraiment elle, ensuite si c'est elle il faudra le dire aux autres.

- Je suis totalement heureux pour la première fois depuis cent ans. Confia Edward. Bella à remit la joie dans mon existence, mais elle, elle l'éclaire par sa seule présence. Bon je sais qu'il nous reste à savoir comment et pourquoi, mais vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, j'ai hâte de la revoir mon fils.

- Bientôt Carlisle, très bientôt.

- Eh moi j'aimerais la connaître autrement que par des photos vieilles de centaines d'années, sourit Jasper.

- Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de répondre à ça.

- Les garçons, les avertit Carlisle le sourire aux lèvres.

Le samedi matin, Edward était chez Luna à sept heures. La maison était ridiculement grosse. Elle ressemblait d'avantage à un manoir qu'à une maison et le vampire n'entendait que quatre battements de cœurs dans celle-ci. De son temps, il vivait certes dans un manoir, mais en plus de sa famille il y avait une dizaine de personnes qui travaillait pour eux et qui les aidaient à entretenir la propriété.

Il montait doucement les escaliers menant à la porte d'entrer lorsqu'il les entendit, les cris et les injures. Inquiet, il frappa à la porte et ce fut un petit garçon qui lui ouvrit.

Celui-ci avait environs quatre ans et durant un instant Edward pensa qu'il était trop mignon, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Seulement, le petit garçon était vraiment mignon avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés qui allaient dans tout les sens. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu incroyable, encore tout ensommeillés cependant. Visiblement, il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé. Un nez en retroussé et une moue boudeuse complétaient son visage d'ange.

Les cris qui parvenaient jusqu'à eux ne semblaient pas l'incommoder plus que ça.

- Tu es qui toi ? Demande-t-il plutôt.

- Salut bonhomme, je suis un ami de Luna, dit Edward tout en s'accroupissant.

Un bruit de verre cassé parvient à ses oreilles et l'enfant se retourna vivement, tendis que les voix augmentaient en intensité et en volume.

Lorsqu'il se retourna Edward perçut la peur du petit.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda-t-il pour lui changer les idées.

- Thomas et j'ai quatre ans, dit-il en montrant fièrement ses doigts.

- Eh bien dit donc, tu es bien grand, s'exclama Edward ce qui sembla ravir le petit bonhomme en face de lui.

- Tu es un ami de Luna ?

- Oui, je m'appelle Edward.

- Luna m'a dit que tu viendrais aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, mais George et Debbie ne veulent pas qu'elle parte avec toi, déclara Thomas comme si rien n'était.

Edward comprit alors la raison de tous ses cris.

- Tu l'a connais bien Luna ?

- Oui, on vient du même foyer d'accueil, mais elle, elle ne veut pas être ici.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, c'est elle qui me l'a dit.

Il semblait triste de ce fait.

- George et Debbie sont gentils.

- J'en suis sure, assura Edward.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arriver soudaine de Luna et d'un couple.

-…et puis de toute façon vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher, cracha la jeune femme d'une voix froide. Ah Edward.

- Monsieur, madame, salua poliment le vampire.

- Vous êtes ? Demanda George.

Luna souffla agacée.

- Edward Cullen.

- Le fils de Carlisle, le médecin ?

- Bon ça suffit, s'exclama l'adolescente. Debbie, George ne m'attendez pas.

La jeune femme entraîna Edward vers la sortit.

- Ça va ? Demanda celui-ci tendis qu'ils s'asseyaient dans la Porsche.

- Oh ça ? C'était juste une divergence d'opinions, dit-elle nonchalamment.

- Divergence d'opinions ? Je ne veux pas être la lorsque vous vous disputez.

Luna sourit et regarda la route défiler devant elle.

- Thomas à l'air génial.

- Il l'est, assura-t-elle tendrement. Alors ou allons nous ?

Edward sourit et accéléra.

Durant toute l'avant midi, le vampire entreprit de faire découvrir White Rock à Luna. Lorsque midi sonna la jeune femme se prit un encas de même qu'Edward pour donner le change.

Ils étaient depuis un moment sur une plage quelconque à regarder les vagues se briser sur le sable lorsque Edward interrompis le calme silence qui c'était installé.

- Je vais te montrer l'endroit que je préfère.

- D'accord.

Il entraîna l'adolescente dans sa voiture et il les conduisit hors de la ville. Le vampire arrêta la voiture une vingtaine de minutes plus tard dans une forêt sur un chemin de terre.

- J'espère que la marche ne te fait pas peur.

- Il en faut plus pour m'effrayer, rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Alors en route mauvaise troupe.

Ils marchèrent longuement à travers la forêt. Luna marchait avec aisance à travers les arbres et raines démontrant une certaine habitude. Une chose troubla Edward tendis qu'ils marchaient. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit lorsqu'elle marchait, contrairement à l'habitude humaine.

- Nous y voilà, annonça Edward un moment plus tard.

- Wow, murmura-t-elle émerveillé.

La petite clairière ou ils avaient débouchés était un peu surélevée ce qui faisant en sorte que devant eux s'étendait la forêt. La mer coupait brusquement l'avancé de la faune et le soleil qui se reflétait sur l'eau ajoutait au charme de l'endroit. Lorsqu'elle regarda vers la gauche, Luna vit une petite cascade dont la chute terminait dans une source.

En un mot l'endroit était magnifique.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quoi dessiner, dit-elle. À moins que tu veuilles le faire ?

- Que veux-tu faire ? Demanda Edward.

- La vue sur les arbres et la mer. Le soleil qui se reflète sur l'eau, c'est magnifique.

- Alors je ferrai la chute.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, l'endroit est bien asser grand pour deux.

- D'accord et si je m'assis sur l'une de ces grosses roches ?

- Tu seras mon model.

- Intéressant, je n'ai jamais servi de model.

- Il faut une première fois à tout.

La jeune femme s'assit et sortit de son sac un cahier et des crayons. Aussitôt qu'elle eut ces derniers en main, elle se mit à dessiner. Edward lui prit le temps de sortir son matériel puis commença son œuvre lui aussi.

-Tu disais que tu avais été dans le coma ? Demande-t-il.

- J'ai dis ça ? S'étonna Luna. Tu as du me faire une sacré impression. Peut gens le savent.

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler…

- Non, c'est bon. C'est juste que mon cerveau n'a pas enregistré toutes les conneries que j'ai dites lors de mon premier jour.

- C'est sur qu'avec la bande de Ricky.

- Ouais.

La jeune femme se fit silencieuse, son regard vert se perdit dans le vaste océan.

« - J'avais six ans.

Edward releva les yeux de son dessin.

- J'avais six ans lorsque je me suis réveillé, enfin c'est ce qu'ils ont dit, les médecins je veux dire. Ils avaient le choix entre cinq, six et sept ans. Ils ont choisi six, plus sure.

Elle sourit à Edward.

- Ils m'ont dit que j'avais eu un accident de voiture, mais que j'étais seule dans celle-ci. Une enquête a été ouverte, mais la police n'a rien trouvé. Les médecins m'ont dit que je m'appelais Luna, ils le savent à cause d'un médaillon que j'avais sur moi.

Elle lui montra le dit médaillon.

- Mon nom est gravé dessus…

-…J'aime la lune, dit-elle distraitement. C'est sûrement pour ça que je le garde. Ou peut-être parce qu'il représente un passé dont je ne me souviens pas. Encore faut t-il qu'une enfant d'environs six ans ait vraiment des souvenirs. Bref, je me suis réveillé après un mois de coma, totalement amnésique. Puis quand j'ai été mieux, de Chicago on m'a envoyé à Beacon Hills ou j'ai été adopté par les Whitemore. »

- Mais tu es avec les Evans, nota Edward.

- Ouais, dit elle amèrement et Edward sut qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus.

Aussi Edward décida de changer de sujet. La jeune femme ne lui dirait rien de plus pour l'instant, mais il avait la confirmation qu'il voulait.

- Regarde, tu es un bon model, lui dit-il en lui montrant son dessin.

- C'est très bien, pour un gars qui préfère la musique. Tu es doué.

- Si on veut, je suis plus habile au piano qu'avec un crayon.

- J'aime bien la musique aussi, elle nous permet de créer des choses, de faire passer l'émotion. Mais j'aime mieux l'art car elle permet de figé les choses, c'est comme ce magnifique couché de soleil. Jamais plus il ne sera comme maintenant, mais je l'ai dessiné alors je pourrai le regarder à ma guise et il restera inchangé.

- C'est une belle façon de voir les choses, céda Edward. Mais es-tu douée au piano ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, quand je suis arrivé chez les Whitemore, il y avait un piano et c'est la première chose que je suis allé voir. Je me suis assise devant et j'ai commencé à jouer, je savais les notes. C'est grâce à ça que Jackson m'a accepté aussi vite.

- Jackson ?

- Mon frère, il a été adopté bébé par les Whitemore. Il n'était pas ravi à l'époque que je vienne vivre chez lui, aujourd'hui il donnerait tout pour que je sois là-bas avec lui.

Voyant qu'elle était triste Edward changea à nouveau de sujet. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, puis ils durent rentrer.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Cette semaine je suis en feu, un autre chapitre et ce n'est pas fini le chapitre 5 arrivera tout de suite après celui-ci.**

**Cependant, avant de vous laissez lire ces deux chapitres, je tiens à dire un gros merci à : edwardbellaamour, calypso94, cricrou86 et titemaman1, pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fais plaisir et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite!**

**Je tiens aussi à remecier mes nouveaux followers et celles qui ont ajoutées mon histoire dans leurs favoris, en espérant que la suite vous plaise.**

**Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne journée et surtout bonne lecture. :)**

**Chapitre 4**

Edward ne ramena Luna que très tard dans la soirée. Il envoya un message à Jasper et Carlisle leurs disant de se rendre à la chute, puis les rejoignent en courant.

- Alors ? Demanda Jasper.

- C'est elle, assura Edward en regardant Carlisle dans les yeux. Elle a le médaillon, celui que tu lui as offert un peu avant qu'elle ne soit enlevée.

- C'est vraiment elle, après toutes ces années ? Souffla son créateur. Comment c'est possible ?

- Je l'ignore, mais ce n'est pas un vampire. Elle est tout ce qui a de plus humaine, mais ses pensées me sont toujours inaccessibles.

- Comme pour Bella ? Demanda Jasper.

- Non, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Bella c'est comme un mur qui m'empêche de lire ses pensées, Luna c'est un blanc total, décrit Edward. C'est comme si sa mémoire avait été effacée. Comme si il n'y avait rien à voir.

- Mais elle se souvient de son enfance, argumenta Jasper.

- Oui, mais il m'est impossible de voir, à croire que se voile blanc à pour but de m'empêcher moi de lire ses pensées.

- Elle sait peut-être ce que tu es capable de faire et se protège.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Enfant, elle s'y prenait différemment pour me cacher ses pensées, quand elle réussissait.

Edward soupira et ajouta.

- La plus part du temps elle ne me cachait pas ses pensées c'était plus vite pour communiquer que de parler.

- Tu dis qu'elle à été dans le coma et qu'elle souffrait d'amnésie, c'est probablement celle-ci qui cause cela, proposa Carlisle son coté médecin ressortant.

- Non, j'ai déjà été dans l'esprit d'un amnésique, les souvenirs sont là, mais un mur les gardes or de sa porter jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise lui-même. Et je suis sur que ce dont elle ne se souvient pas c'est nous.

- Comment cela ?

- Elle dit s'être réveillée après un coma causé par un accident de voiture quand elle avait 5 ans, enfin six d'après ce que les médecins lui ont donnés. Elle à été enlevée à quatre ans, presque cinq. C'est une trop grande coïncidence qu'elle se soit réveillé à cet age non ? Et si, bon je sais que c'est tiré par les cheveux, mais si elle avait dormit tout ce temps et que les souvenirs dont elle ne se souvient pas nous concernent nous.

- Et elle serait restée une enfant durant près d'un siècle ? Demanda Carlisle. Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible. Nous savons que ce n'est pas un vampire qui l'a enlevée, nous l'aurions sentis, de plus je ne connais aucun vampire qui ait le pouvoir de stopper la croissance d'un enfant, n'y même jamais entendu parler.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas un vampire, dit alors Jasper. Quand j'étais avec Maria, j'ai rencontré bien des gens spéciales, surtout en Lousianne. Ces gens étaient des mortels, mais avaient des dons, comme nous vampire, seulement ils n'avaient pas besoins d'une transformation pour développer ces dons. Contrairement à nous ils l'avaient de naissance et apprenait à le maîtriser tout au long de leurs vies.

- Comment ? Demanda Carlisle curieux, ne sachant pas cela.

- Ces sorciers n'étaient pas très nombreux à l'époque…

- Sorciers ? Demanda Edward perplexe. Comme dans Harry Potter ?

- Non, sourit le soldat. Ils n'ont pas besoins de baguette, leur magie est dans leur sang, du moins c'est ce que m'a dit la femme que j'ai rencontré. Malheureusement la chasse aux sorcières de Salem et tout ce qui en a découlé, a éliminé une grande partie de cette communauté. Maria, voulait se les approprier, avec eux elle était sur de gagner. C'est en grande partie grâce à eux que je me suis retourné contre elle.

- Ils auraient le pouvoir d'enlever des enfants, au nez de vampires ?

- Certains d'entres eux certainement et d'effacer leurs mémoires en prime.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Edward.

- Je ne sais pas, je peux toujours demander à une des descendantes de cette femme.

- Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de nous aider ? Elles ne sont pas mauvaises tout de même ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Comme toutes personnes et tous vampires, les sorciers ont leurs représentants bons comme mauvais. Seulement, eux se livre bataille depuis des siècles et je peux vous assurer que cette famille n'est pas du coté du mal.

- D'accord, plus on en saura mieux ce sera, approuva Carlisle. Oh Jasper, un jour quand nous aurons démêlé cette histoire, j'aimerai bien les rencontrer.

Le soldat sourit et approuva.

- Après toutes ses années j'ai enfin un début de réponse, commenta Edward. Elle est vivante Carlisle, mais je veux vengeance, je n'aurais de paix que lorsque j'aurais fais regretter à cette personne d'avoir enlevé ma petite fille.

- Et je serai la pour t'aider, cette enfant était à nous Edward.

Les deux vampires se sourirent et Jasper songea qu'il était heureux de ne pas être cette personne, qui que ce soit elle avait réveillée la colère de deux vampires et pères de surcroit.

- Remettez votre vengeance à plus tard, proposa le soldat. Je crois qu'il serait préférable de dire la vérité à tout le monde.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

- C'est à toi d'en décider Edward, lui dit son mentor. Je ferai ce que tu décideras.

À la maison, le reste de la famille Cullen ruminait. Chacun était assis dans son coin et se posaient mille et une questions. L'attitude de deux de leurs membres les laissaient perplexes et les attristaient. Ils ressentaient se refus de parler comme un manque de confiance et cela les touchaient. Enfin, tous sauf Bella qui préférait être en colère que de se laisser envahir par la peine. Et sa rage avait une personne toute désigné, soit la responsable selon elle de l'éloignement d'Edward, Luna. Sa fille, rejoignait son camp, détestant d'emblé l'humaine qui s'immisçait entre ses parents.

Ils furent surpris quand la porte claqua, laissant apparaître Carlisle, Jasper et Edward. Voyant leurs visages grave ils se levèrent inquiets.

- On doit parler, dit alors Edward une détermination farouche inscrite sur son visage.

- Allons au salon, proposa alors Carlisle. Ce que vous allez entendre prendra un moment. Jasper tu veux bien aller chercher les loups ?

- Oui.

Le major sortit rapidement et rejoignit tout aussi vite la maison voisine. Il revient, accompagné de la meute de Jacob. Les marques d'oreiller visibles sur leurs visages et leurs yeux à moitiés ouverts leur firent prendre conscience de l'heure qu'il était.

Tous se rendirent au salon et sous l'ordre de Carlisle se mirent à l'aise, sauf Seth qui craignait de se rendormir.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Esmé. Carlisle ?

- Papa ? Demanda Renesmée alarmée par le visage de celui-ci.

- Vous vouliez des réponses, vous allez en avoir, dit alors Carlisle d'une voix étrangement froide.

Il regarde un moment son premier né puis soupira.

- C'est quand tu veux Edward, toi seul peut raconter cette partit, dit il d'une voix plus douce.

- Tout d'abord, débuta le vampire. Vous devez savoir, surtout toi Bella que tu n'es pas la seule femme que j'ai aimé.

- Quoi, mais tu m'as dit…

- Je t'ai menti et j'en suis désolé, mais nous allons mettre une chose au clair maintenant. Ne m'interrompez sous aucun prétexte. Ce que je vais dire est déjà assez difficile à raconter sans que vous ne m'interrompiez toutes les minutes.

Plusieurs hochements de têtes lui répondirent.

- Donc, je disais que j'ai aimé une femme avant Bella. J'étais encore humain à cette époque et je venais d'avoir 16 ans. J'ai rencontré Violet un quatre Juillet alors que son père revenait d'Europe avec d'autres soldats. Dès que je l'ai vue, ça été un coup de foudre. En une seule seconde mon monde tournait désormais autours d'elle, elle était devenue la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser alors que son père devait retourner au front et pour elle je ne suis pas monté à bord de ce bateau. Nous voulions nous mariés lorsque son père reviendrait l'année suivante, malheureusement celui-ci est mort au front et ensuite la grippe a fait rage. Sa mère fut l'une des premières à mourir, bien vite suivit de centaines de personnes dont mes parents et moi-même. Heureusement notre amour était plus fort que la mort…

- Violet, c'est Luna ? L'interrompis Bella, sous les grondements de son époux. Tu veux retourner vers elle, cracha t-elle.

- J'ai dis ne m'interromps pas, s'exclama-t-il. Et non Luna n'est pas Violet.

À ses mots Bella eut l'air soulagée aussi Edward décida de l'ignorer préférant ne pas se mettre en colère.

- Je disais qu'heureusement notre amour était plus fort que la mort, puisque Carlisle me mordit et me transforma en vampire….

Le récit commença alors sous l'écoute attentive de tous.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 (Flash Back)**

1918

Edward attrapa habillement une biche sous les encouragements de Carlisle. Il avala avidement le sang de la bête. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il essuya le sang qui avait coulé sur son menton.

Son créateur lui lança alors un sourire satisfait, fier de lui.

Le jeune vampire n'avait pas été un nouveau-né incontrôlable, à peine quelques mois avaient étés nécessaire pour l'initier au '' régime végétarien ''.

- Carlisle ?

- Oui ?

- Pensez vous que je pourrai vous accompagnez demain ?

- Edward, je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras face à autant d'humains.

- Oh Carlisle, je suis prêt ! Je le sens au plus profond de moi-même.

- Cela fait seulement quelques mois, soupira l'aîné. Nous sommes en décembre.

- Quel jour ?

- Le 21.

- Nous pourrions fêter Noël, proposa le jeune vampire. Aller chercher quelques décorations pour mettre sur un arbre. Je me cacherai avec le plus de vêtements possibles. Personne ne pourra me reconnaître et je n'attaquerai personne, je vous le promets.

Carlisle soupira et regarda son protégé qui le regardait les yeux remplient d'espoirs.

- Bon c'est d'accord, demain tu m'accompagnes.

- Merci, sourit le jeune vampire.

- Allez, il nous faut rentrer, annonça le plus vieux.

Une fois dans leur cabane qui faisait d'avantage penser à un chalet, Edward se réfugia dans sa chambre. Tendis que Carlisle lui s'asseyait dans un canapé devant un bon feu de foyer avec l'intention de lire un livre pour le reste de la nuit.

Dans sa chambre, le nouveau-né s'assit sur le lit de la pièce et sortit de sous l'oreiller une pile de lettres. Il les parcourut lentement du regard comme si elles étaient de précieuses reliques.

- Demain, murmure-t-il tellement bas que Carlisle ne l'entendit jamais. Demain je pourrais enfin te voir ma douce Violet. Tu devrais être sur le point de mettre notre enfant au monde maintenant.

Edward se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre ou il s'assit et regarda la Lune jusqu'à ce que celle-ci laisse place au jour. Le soleil se reflétait sur la neige rendant celle-ci d'un blanc immaculée Puis, après ce qui sembla être des heures Carlisle vint le chercher. Malgré qu'aucun d'eux ne ressentent le froid, ils s'habillèrent chaudement et Edward plus que de raison. De cette façon personne ne serait en mesure de le reconnaître.

Carlisle et son protégé se rendirent en courant vers la ville. Lorsqu'ils firent face à cette marée humaine qui allait de magasins en magasins, Edward du se retenir à Carlisle pour éviter d'attaquer quiconque. Son envie de sang était violente et lui brûlait la gorge, alors que la veille il avait chassé.

- Rentrons, ordonna Carlisle inquiet.

- Non, s'opposa Edward. La soif devient de plus en plus supportable.

- Il serait plus sage…

- C'est bon, sincèrement Carlisle.

- Bon d'accord, seulement prévient moi lorsque cela deviendra trop insupportable.

- Je le ferrai.

- Bien, allons voir ces décorations dont tu me parlais hier.

Carlisle entraîna le jeune vampire dans une boutique et ensemble ils choisirent quelques décorations avant d'aller dans un autre magasin.

Voyant que son protégé se contrôlait parfaitement, le médecin relâcha un peu la surveillance qu'il exerçait sur le jeune vampire. Constatant cela, Edward dissimula un sourire satisfait et profita de l'inattention subite de son mentor, par une ancienne patiente, pour fuir.

Il courut à une vitesse hallucinante jusqu'au manoir Masen. Seulement, contrairement, à ce qu'il s'attendait celui-ci était vide et semblait laissé à l'abandon. Incrédule, Edward fit le tour de la propriété dans l'espoir de voir de la lumière, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Alors, il resta planté devant la maison à la regarder avec tristesse.

Comme il allait partir une femme se planta devant lui, Madame Jones se souvient-il.

- Ça ne va pas jeune homme ? Demanda la vieille femme.

- Il y avait une famille qui vivait ici avant.

- Oui, les Masen, soupira exagérément la femme. Une histoire tragique. Étaient-ils des amis à vous ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Edward. Que leur est-il arrivé ?

- Monsieur et madame Masen sont mort de la grippe, ainsi que leur fils Edward. Pauvre garçon, il avait la vie devant lui. Il allait se marier à la petite Miller et être père aussi. Ils ont vécus dans le péché alors le bon Dieu les a punis.

Edward du se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas vider la femme de son sang. Il réagissait violemment aux insultes de la vieille harpie et ce depuis toujours, mais aujourd'hui il devait se contenir.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demande t-il plutôt.

- À la petite Miller ? Demanda la femme surprise et le vampire approuva.

- Eh bien, elle est morte en couche. Une hémorragie.

- Morte ? Edward serra les poings face à la rage et la douleur qui l'habitait.

- Oui, le 11 novembre. Le bébé a survécut cependant. Il était très petit, mais s'accrochait à la vie. C'était leur servante noire qui s'occupait du bébé, heureusement la police lui a enlevé et l'a confié à l'orphelinat.

- Il est vivant ? Redemande-t-il pour être sur d'avoir bien entendu, aussi préféra t-il ignorer encore une fois les insultes de la vieille femme cette fois-ci à l'encontre de Nora.

- Oui, la vieille femme semblait désolée de se fait. C'est un bâtard, mais c'est le dernier représentant des Masen. Ceux qui l'adopteront, auront tout.

- Il est encore là-bas, demande-t-il avec espoir tout en refrénant son envie de la tuer. On n'insultait pas des bébés innocents, surtout celui qui s'avérait être le sien.

- Oui, les sœurs refusaient qu'il soit adopté tant qu'il n'aurait pas repris des forces. Certains couples veulent l'adopter dès Janvier. Oh, mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Je dois partir, au revoir.

Sans plus de cérémonie la femme partie sans un regard pour le jeune homme.

- Bonsoir.

Sans plus se préoccuper de la femme, Edward courut aussi vite que lui permettait sa vitesse vampirique vers l'orphelinat. Vu l'heure celui-ci était fermé aux visiteurs et la plus part des lumières étaient éteintes. Les sœurs avaient dus coucher les enfants depuis longtemps.

Edward se faufila dans le bâtiment, puis aussi discret qu'une ombre, alla dans le bureau de la dirigeante de l'orphelinat. Il trouva rapidement les dossiers des enfants, il les regarda un a un avant de tomber sur un dossier intitulé '' bébé Masen, aile médicale, pouponnière''. Le vampire reposa le dossier sans en lire davantage et fonça vers la dite aile.

Dans la salle, il n'y avait que quelques berceaux, cinq en tout. Tous étaient occupés et avaient une plaque avec le nom des enfants. Le vampire ne prit pas la peine de les lire. À la seconde où il était rentré dans la pouponnière une odeur l'avait attirée vers l'un des berceaux. Nerveux, il lut la plaque, même s'il savait que ce bébé était **son** bébé.

'' Masen'' était écrit en belle calligraphie.

Il posa les yeux sur le bébé et succomba aussitôt face aux grands yeux verts bien ouverts et bien éveillés qui le regardait.

- Une fille, dit-il en voyant la couverture rose. J'avais raison.

Il se pencha au dessus du berceau et prit délicatement le bébé dans ses bras. Edward se rendit jusqu'à une chaise berçante ou il s'assit voulant bercer son enfant.

- Ma Luna, murmure-t-il tendrement tout en passant un doigt sur sa joue rebondie.

Il inspire son odeur de bébé sans ressentir une envie de sang. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, était cet amour incroyablement fort et toute paternel pour ce petit ange dans ses bras.

- Il semblerait que tu ais pris le meilleur de nous deux, lui dit-il. Aussi belle que ta maman.

Alors qu'il berçait sa fille, il le sentit.

- Je ne lui ferrai rien Carlisle, dit-il au vampire qui l'avait retrouvé.

- Tu es parti, dit simplement son créateur.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai déçu, mais je devais savoir.

- J'étais là quand cette dame te parlait.

- Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien sentit.

- J'ai été impressionné par ta maîtrise de toi Edward.

- Elle est morte Carlisle, lui répondit en retour le jeune vampire, la voix brisée par le chagrin.

Son créateur ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'assoire prêt du jeune homme et de le supporter par sa seule présence.

- Elle est morte en donnant naissance à notre enfant. Cette petite fille est tout ce qu'il me reste de sa mère. Je refuse que de parfaits étrangers élèvent ma fille et prennent possession de l'héritage Masen. La seule personne qui aurait pu s'occuper d'elle, la police lui a arrachée.

- Tu veux qu'elle vive avec nous ? Soupira Carlisle.

- Elle est à moi, jamais je ne pourrai l'abandonner.

- Oh Edward.

Le vampire ne le laissa pas continuer et lui colla d'autorité le bébé dans les bras.

- Regardez-la. Elle a le droit de vivre près de son père. J'ai perdu sa mère, l'amour de ma vie. Je refuse de la perdre elle aussi, elle est désormais ma raison d'être. Avec ou sans vous je m'occuperai de cette enfant.

Écoutant d'une oreille distraire le plaidoyer de son protégé, Carlisle regardait la petite et se sentit fondre à son tour sous le regard du bébé.

- Comment s'appelle ce petit ange ?

- Luna.

- Bien, demain nous ferrons le nécessaire pour qu'elle nous soit confiée.

- Merci Carlisle, infiniment.

- Nous ne pouvons pas te remmener à la vie, cela serait dur à expliquer. Ta famille avait-elle de la parenté ?

- J'avais un oncle, le frère de mon père, mais il est mort avant ma naissance et son fils lui est mort dans un incendie avec sa mère quand j'avais cinq ans. Mère était fille unique.

- Alors tu te feras passer pour ton cousin, personne ne prendra la peine de vérifier d'autant plus que nous pourrons jouer de nos charmes.

- Vous ? Jouer de vos charmes ?

- Quand il le faut, dit l'aîné avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

- Merci encore.

- Oh ne me remercie pas trop vite, s'occuper d'un enfant est une lourde responsabilité.

- Une responsabilité que j'accepte avec joie.

- Si tel est ton désir. Tu ferrais bien de l'endormir, ensuite nous devrons aller trouver le nécessaire pour une enfant de cet age.

Malgré son manque d'habitude flagrant Edward réussit facilement à endormir sa fille. Le plus difficile fut de la quitter pour une journée, mais Carlisle avait de bons arguments.

Les deux hommes allèrent chercher ce qui leur fallait pour accueillir un bébé, sous les bons conseils d'une femme ils eurent tôt fais de tout trouver. Vers midi, le lendemain tout fut fin prêt et les vampires se rendirent à l'orphelinat avec empressement.

Paré de leurs plus beaux habits, Edward et Carlisle se présentèrent devant une sœur.

- Bonjour que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda la vieille femme.

- Nous aimerions récupérer le bébé Masen, demanda poliment Carlisle.

- Désolée, mais si vous voulez adopter un enfant vous devez voir la mère supérieur et le dirigeant de l'orphelinat.

- Ce n'est pas pour une adoption, mais une demande, répliqua Carlisle. Un enfant doit vivre avec sa famille, du moins ce qu'il en reste.

- La famille Masen est entièrement décédée monsieur, contra la sœur.

- Baliverne ! S'exclama Edward. Je suis le neveu d'Edward Sr, Charles, et je suis tout ce qui a de plus vivant.

- Charles était en Californie pour étudier lorsque la grippe s'est déclarée, dit alors Carlisle.

- J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu lorsque la quarantaine à été levée. Une fois ici, on m'a appris le mort de mon oncle et sa famille, mais également informé de la survit du bébé.

- Je doute que vous vouliez d'un enfant conçu or mariage monsieur Masen, dit alors la sœur comme si c'était une information capitale.

Carlisle posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune vampire l'empêchant ainsi d'attaquer la sœur.

C'était vraiment tout ce qu'ils retenaient ? Qu'ils n'aient pas attendus jusqu'au mariage ?

- Les enfants n'ont pas à payer pour les erreurs de leurs parents ma sœur, dit alors fermement Carlisle. Ce bébé est tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent et c'est un Masen, qui de mieux qu'un autre Masen pour l'élever dans la tradition familiale ? Voulez-vous réellement priver un enfant de l'amour de sa seule famille restante ?

La femme capitula.

Aucun enfant ne méritait d'être privé d'amour, la guerre et la grippe avaient déjà privés bons nombres d'enfants de cela.

- D'accord, il vous faut néanmoins signer quelques papier ensuite vous pourrez emmener l'enfant avec vous.

Edward et Carlisle signèrent les papiers et la sœur les mena à la pouponnière. Elle prit délicatement le bébé et le mit dans les bras du jeune père.

- C'est une fille, dit-elle. À son arrivée, elle s'appelait Luna Elisabeth, si vous n'aimez pas le nom vous pouvez toujours le changer.

- Luna Elisabeth Masen, murmura Edward émut. C'est parfait.

- Bien, puisque tout est réglé, je dois aller m'occuper des autres enfants. Dieu vous bénisse, dit elle en sortant rapidement.

- Nous devrions partir maintenant, avant que quelqu'un ne me reconnaisse et ne se rende compte que j'ai mis un faut nom, dit alors Carlisle.

Les deux vampires se rendirent jusqu'à leur chalet. Le soir venu, chacun était assis sur le canapé et Luna bien installée dans les bras de son père. Tout était paisible et calme, ils se sentaient à leur place pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Tu aurais du me le dire pour ta fiancée et le bébé, dit alors Carlisle. Peut-être aurais-je pu faire quelque chose.

« - Honnêtement, je n'ai recommencé qu'à me souvenir de Violet il y a seulement deux mois, confia Edward. Avant l'envie de sang primait sur tout.

Il semblait triste de ce fait.

- Si je pourrai pleurer je le ferrai. Je lui ai promit que je n'attraperais pas la maladie si j'allais voir ma mère. Nous avions eus une dispute à se sujet, elle ne voulait pas que j'y aille.

Il soupira.

- Mais je suis têtu, il eut un rire amer. Avant que je ne parte, je lui ai dit que si elle mourrait, je mourrais aussi. Seulement, ce n'est plus possible, mais pour amoindrir ma peine, elle m'a fait cet ultime cadeau.

Il regarda tendrement sa fille qui semblait fascinée par sa voix.

- Je ferrai tout pour me montrer digne de cette petite. Je le dois à Violet et à Jack. Je n'ai pas pu protéger sa fille alors je le ferrai pour sa petite fille. Tant que Luna vivra, alors une partie de Violet aussi. Notre amour a pris forme en cette magnifique petite fille. Pour ce cadeau, je ne la remercierai jamais assez. »

- C'est le pouvoir des enfants, dit doucement Carlisle. À travers eux, les morts ne sont jamais vraiment morts.

- Oui.

- Son sang ne te donne pas soif ?

- Non, ma bête sait qui elle et ce qu'elle représente, jamais je ne pourrais lui faire du mal et vous?

- Il y a presque deux siècles que je me contrôle parfaitement Edward. Cette petite est en sécurité.

Une odeur nauséabonde brisa le moment d'émotion entre les deux vampires. Leur regard descendit vers la couche de l'enfant.

- Ton rôle de père commence dès maintenant Edward, dit Carlisle en se sauvant.

- Attendez ! Carlisle !

Au loin le rire de son créateur retentit.

Il tourna le regard vers le bébé les yeux verts semblaient briller d'amusement.

- Comment dois-je mit prendre ? Lui dit-il perdu.

Les jours suivants les deux hommes apprirent à s'occuper d'un bébé. Evidemment, il y eut quelques ratés tels que la couche. Ils leurs fallu plusieurs essais avant de pouvoir attacher celle-ci correctement.

Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas Edward qui était le parent poule, mais bien Carlisle. Celui-ci craignait sans cesse que la petite se blesse et insistait également pour qu'ils l'amènent avec eux lorsqu'ils chassaient. Bah oui, quelqu'un pouvait trouver leur chalet perdu au milieu de la forêt et lui faire du mal. Quand il lui avait fait part de son inquiétude, Edward avait eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire. Qui l'eut cru, Carlisle Cullen vampire de quelques siècles était une ''mère poule''. Néanmoins, le vampire avait accepté pour calmer les inquiétudes de son créateur.

Les mois s'écroulèrent à une vitesse phénoménale et les deux vampires apprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient rien face à une petite fille qui découvrait le monde. Du haut de ses dix mois, Luna marchait très bien à quatre pattes et depuis rien ne semblait l'arrêter. Les deux hommes étaient tout le temps sur leurs gardes et ne quittaient que rarement l'enfant des yeux. Par ils ne savaient quel miracle ou malédiction, au choix, celle-ci arrivait à leur échapper s'ils ne la surveillaient pas. Ils durent rapidement en convenir qu'être des vampires ne les aidaient en rien lorsqu'il s'agissait d'élever un enfant, ils ressentaient même une petite fatigue le soir venu et accueillait le sommeil de la fillette avec joie.

Ils avaient naïvement cru que lorsque Luna marcherait sa phase exploration se calmerait. Qu'ils étaient naïfs. Dès qu'elle sut marcher, la petite fille se mit à courir. Malheureusement, avec la course venait les blessures et Edward du empêcher Carlisle d'acheter du tapis perçant bien trop cher pour mettre sur les planchés dans toute la maison, ainsi que de brûler tout meubles susceptibles de blesser l'enfant.

- C'est en tombant qu'elle apprendra, asséna Edward catégorique.

- Qu'elle se tuera oui, grommela Carlisle.

- Tu es médecin ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu la sauveras, et vampire partit amuser sa fille sous la moue stupéfaite de Carlisle.

Ils gardèrent les meubles après cet épisode.

Lorsque Luna eut un an, ses parents lui firent une petite fête et la couvrirent de cadeaux. Mais c'est elle qui leur en fit un en disant son premier mot.

- Papa, dit-elle d'une voix fluette en tendant les bras vers Edward.

Sous le choc, mais néanmoins ravi celui-ci la prit et la couvrit de baisés sous ses éclats rires.

- Tu as dit papa, s'extasia-t-il. Carlisle, elle a parlée !

- J'ai entendu, sourit le médecin.

- Tu es la petite fille la plus intelligente du monde.

Quelques jours plus tard elle disait le nom de Carlisle et ce dernier ne put cacher sa fierté durant des jours. Son visage s'éclairait dès que l'enfant lui parlait.

Les années passèrent et Luna devient une magnifique petite fille de presque cinq ans, dégourdie et cherchant sans cesse l'aventure. Chaque jour elle ressemblait davantage à Edward. Elle avait de grands yeux émeraude d'où brillaient une vive intelligence et une curiosité sans pareil. Elle possédait de magnifiques cheveux blonds cuivrés, savant mélange de son père et sa mère. Edward pestait chaque jour lorsqu'il devait peigner les dits cheveux, puisque la fillette avait héritée de l'indomptable crinière bouclé que sa mère possédait. De cette dernière elle avait également la bouche et les pommettes.

Luna était la joie de vive incarnée et il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne parte à l'aventure entraînant l'un ou l'autre de ses parents souvent les deux pour être des pirates ou encore des explorateurs. La forêt était un immense terrain de jeu ou la fillette pouvait passer des heures à s'amuser. Bref, personne ne s'ennuyait chez les Cullen.

- Luna Elisabeth Masen ! Tonna Edward.

- Oui papa ? Demanda la fillette une moue piteuse au visage.

- Est-ce toi qui as brisés ce vase ?

- Non, c'est Bobby.

- Ton ami imaginaire ? Tiqua le vampire tendis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur Carlisle qui revenait de l'hôpital.

- Il n'est pas imaginaire, s'opposa violemment la fillette.

- Soit, alors toi et Bobby êtes punis, allez dans ta chambre.

- Mais papa…

- Ne me fais pas ces yeux et file avant que je ne me fâche.

- Oui papa.

Luna partit alors comme une flèche dans sa chambre.

- Elle te ressemble de plus en plus, le taquina Carlisle tout en s'assoyant sur une chaise à la table.

- Ciel, je me souviens de ce que les domestiques et mère disaient de moi, dit Edward qui semblait alarmé à ce souvenir. J'espère que tu as tort.

Son mentor ricana.

- Elle est de plus en plus intenable, dit-il.

- Tu dis qu'elle me ressemble, mais elle fait plusieurs de tes gestes et reproduit autant de manies. J'ai remarqué cela aujourd'hui alors qu'elle faisait un casse tête, elle avait ton air renfrogné car ça ne marchait pas. Toi, tout craché.

- N'importe quoi, je n'ai pas de moue renfrognée, s'opposa vainement Carlisle. Néanmoins c'est tout à fait normal, elle vit avec nous 24h/7. Et puis les enfants ont pour habitudes de reproduire les gestes de leurs parents. J'aurais été surpris qu'elle face ceux de cette vieille madame Jones.

Edward rit, sachant que Luna détestait tout comme lui cette femme.

- Si elle pouvait prendre ton calme…

- Il ne faut pas demander un miracle, répliqua l'aîné amusé.

- On peut toujours rêvé. Mère aurait été ravie de ce petit ouragan, elle en aurait fait à coup sure une réplique d'elle.

- C'était une femme remarquable et elle t'aimait plus que tout.

- Oui.

- Oncle Carlisle, cria la petite apparaissant de Dieu sait ou.

- Hey princesse, alors comme ça tu embêtes ton papa ?

- Luna, jeune demoiselle, ne t'ai-je pas dit d'aller dans ta chambre ?

La dite demoiselle lui fit des yeux de chiens battus, perfectionnés par les années et le vampire soupira de lassitude. Carlisle lui cacha un sourire dans les cheveux de la fillette qui avait élu domicile dans ses bras.

- Très bien tu peux rester avec nous.

Sa fille lui dédia un sourire éblouissant.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Il soupira lorsque leur tornade personnelle partie dessiner, puis il jeta un regard blasé au médecin.

- Comme je peux être faible face à cette enfant.

- Hélas tu n'es pas le seul et elle le sait très bien. Je plein celui qui la mariera, confessa-t-il en regardant la fillette dessiner avec application.

Edward arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait pour regarder son ami avec horreur.

- Mariée ? Jamais !

- Cela devra bien lui arriver un jour Edward.

- Aucun homme ne sera assez bien pour ma fille, s'opposa le jeune père.

- Je suis bien d'accord, mais tu ferrais bien de t'habituer à l'idée tout de suite.

- Cesse de dire de pareilles horreurs !

Le vampire partit rejoindre sa fille sous les rires de son mentor.

Un soir alors qu'il revenait du travail, Carlisle trouva son protégé et sa fille devant le piano. Le père apprenait depuis sa plus tendre enfance à l'enfant à jouer. Celle-ci était vraiment douée, elle avait la musique dans le sang, tout comme son père l'avait. Il n'était pas rare de les voir assis des heures durant devant l'instrument, Luna sur les genoux de son père. C'était leur moment. Ils avaient rapidement découvert cependant que la petite fille avait l'âme d'une artiste. Alors, les deux vampires faisaient en sortes que Luna exploite ses deux talents. Edward lui apprenait la musique et Carlisle tout ce qui touchait l'art. Peu de gens savaient que Carlisle était un artiste, un très bon artiste même. Il avait déjà réalisé plusieurs portraits sur sa petite famille, dont une toile ou ils apparaissaient tous les trois.

Ces moments où ils enseignaient leurs passions à la fillette étaient sacrés. Jamais, ils ne manquaient une occasion de lui enseigner, de plus Luna était une bonne élève.

Silencieux, il s'assit dans un fauteuil et écouta le père et la fille jouer. La mélodie termina tout en douceur.

- C'était bien ? Demanda Luna.

- Très bien, lui assura Edward avec un sourire. Carlisle ? Déjà rentrés ?

Le vampire était surpris.

- Eh oui, il est déjà onze heures.

- Onze heures ! S'exclama Edward abasourdis. Seigneur, nous n'avons pas vu l'heure. Luna file au lit, ton heure est déjà passé et de loin.

- Bonsoir oncle Carlisle, dit-elle au médecin en lui sautant dans les bras. Encore un peu papa.

- Non, il est déjà très tard.

La petite se coucha sur Carlisle.

- Joue pour moi, exigea-t-elle. Ma berceuse.

- Seulement si tu promets de dormir ensuite.

- Je promets.

Le vampire débuta la mélodie, tendis que la fillette se couchait plus confortablement sur son oncle. Celui-ci passa sa main sur ses cheveux dans une caresse légère. La berceuse n'était pas terminée que Luna dormait déjà, vaincue par la fatigue. Une fois la berceuse terminée Edward prit une couverture et la déposa sur l'enfant endormie. Ensuite, il s'assit face à son créateur.

- J'aime ces moments, déclara Carlisle une main sur le dos de l'enfant qui se soulevait en rythme avec sa respiration.

- Moi-aussi, avoua le père.

- Nous devrions profiter de son sommeil pour allez chasser.

- Oui, tu veux l'emmener ? Le taquina le plus jeune.

- Nous sommes en plein milieu d'une forêt, soupira le médecin. Les chances pour que quelqu'un la trouve et ne l'emmène sont d'une sur un million.

Edward vit malgré toute la bonne volonté de son créateur à le cacher, la déception quant à sa décision. Les années avaient passées, mais pas son instinct surprotecteur.

- Dire qu'au départ tu étais contre de la garder.

- À qui la faute, répliqua le blond. Dans mon souvenir elle n'a pas atterrit par magie dans mes bras.

- Coupable, dit Edward tendis qu'il fermait à clé la porte de leur maison. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne serons pas loin, au moindre problème nous serons ici en moins d'une minute.

- Je sens un lynx, dit alors Carlisle. Qui l'aura ?

Sur ce, il partit aussi vite que l'éclair.

- Tricheur, murmura Edward avant de le poursuivre.

Ils chassaient depuis une heure déjà, lorsqu'ils la sentirent. Une odeur. Une odeur bizarre en direction de leur maison. Un sentiment de danger les habita avant qu'ils ne courent le plus rapidement possible vers le chalet, tendis qu'un cri retentissait dans la nuit noire.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et défoncèrent la porte de la maison et trouvèrent celle-ci complètement vide.

- Luna, hurla Edward la panique visible sur son visage.

Les deux vampires fouillèrent les alentours sans succès. Il n'y avait aucun trace de la fillette, n'y de l'étrange odeur perçue plus tôt.

- Elle a disparut, murmura Edward atterré. Ma Luna a été enlevée.

- Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible, dit Carlisle tout haut la fureur faisait gronder sa voix. Nous la retrouverons Edward.

- Je ferrai tout pour, assura le père d'une voix froide.

La colère avait surpassée la panique et l'abattement.

- Et lorsque je trouverai son kidnappeur, il souffrira.

Carlisle sursauta, un bref instant son protégé avait eut les yeux rouges au lieu de dorés.

- Je la retrouverai Violet, dit-il à la lune. Je te retrouverai ma Luna.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, les deux vampires cherchèrent la fillette, malheureusement en vain. Plus les échecs se succédaient, plus Edward devenait sombre et froid. Depuis que Luna avait été enlevée il se renfermait sur lui-même et lorsqu'il ne cherchait pas la fillette à travers le monde il passait tout son temps au piano. Ainsi, il se sentait plus proche de sa fille. Carlisle lui, avait abandonné le dessin et la peinture, l'inspiration l'avait quittée avec la disparition de l'enfant.

Un an, puis deux passèrent sans qu'ils ne découvrent rien. Edward continua, mais Carlisle lui abandonna toutes recherches. Son geste lui brisa le cœur, mais il savait bien qu'ils avaient peu de chances de la retrouver après tout ce temps, encore moins vivante. Alors, il se noya dans le travail, autant pour oublier que pour éviter Edward. Celui-ci avait vécu l'abandon de son créateur comme une trahison.

Edward loua un entrepôt quelque temps après et y entreposa toutes ses recherches ainsi que tout les effets personnels de Luna. Il y passa des heures, évitant à son tour Carlisle. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, fut lorsque celui-ci transforma sa compagne Esmé. Déjà furieux contre le médecin d'avoir cessé les recherches, il lui en voulu encore plus de refaire sa vie et d'oublier l'enfant. Il vécut quelques mois avec le couple, mais un jour il en eut mare d'entendre la femme parler de son bébé mort. Edward savait bien qu'il était injuste envers la vampire, mais il était continuellement en colère et ses plaintes du au deuil ne l'aidèrent nullement à passer au delà de cette colère constante qui l'habitait. Puis un jour dans un excès de rage, il dit à Esmé ses quatre vérités et se sauva.

Se soir la, il mordit pour la première fois un humain. Sa lente descente aux enfers, qui avait débutée avec l'enlèvement de sa fille, se fit alors plus rapide jusqu'à toucher les tréfonds de ceux-ci. Pendant dix ans, il se nourrit exclusivement de sang humain, laissant la bête prendre le contrôle et exprimer toute la rage et la peine qu'il ressentait. Il tua sans pitié, hommes, femmes, prisonniers sans jamais faire de distinction, mais jamais il ne toucha à un enfant. Lorsqu'il surprenait un autre vampire avec un enfant, il tuait celui-ci avant qu'il ne morde l'enfant.

Le sang humain était pour lui ce que l'alcool était pour les mortels. Seulement, celui-ci avait la capacité de rendre plus fort et lui donnait l'illusion d'enlever sa peine.

Lorsqu'il revint vers son créateur au bout de ces dix ans, honteux et désemparé. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec joie, content de retrouver un membre de sa famille passé.

- Je ne l'ai jamais oublié, lui dit Carlisle un soir alors qu'il se sevrait du sang humain. Elle me manque chaque jour un peu plus.

- La mort de Violet m'a détruit, répondit difficilement le plus jeune sous les tremblements qui l'assaillaient. La disparition de Luna m'a rendu fou, je ne sais pas ce que vais faire sans ma Luna ça fais tellement mal.

- Je sais.

- Ma tête me dit qu'elle est morte, tout en m'affirmant le contraire à l'unisson avec mon cœur.

- Je sais, répondit une nouvelle fois Carlisle. Je la considérais comme ma propre fille.

- Et elle comme son deuxième père. Un jour elle m'a demandée pourquoi elle n'avait pas de mère. Je lui ai dit pourquoi, mais qu'elle avait de la chance dans ce malheur puisqu'elle y avait gagnée deux pères, le vampire se roula en boule sous la douleur. Elle était ravie.

- Cela sera dure Edward, très dure. Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, ma vie ! Ta mère m'a suppliée de te sauver la vie, si ce n'est pour toi fait le pour celle qui ta donnée la vie. L'éternité pour une obsession…douze ans Edward.

- Douze années perdues à jamais.

- Je préfère croire qu'elle s'en est sortit vu son intelligence, qu'elle s'est trouvé un mari et est sur le point d'avoir un enfant. Je préfère croire qu'elle est heureuse.

- Je vais essayer d'y croire, mais pas au mari.

Carlisle rit alors pour la première fois depuis une décennie.

- Oh Edward, d'accord pas de mari qu'un serviteur.

- Un serviteur, beaucoup mieux.

- Reposes-toi, tu en as besoins.

- Merci.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- D'être là.

- Pour ma famille toujours.

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre autant que moi qui me suis drôlement amusé à l'écrire.**

**Les réactions de la famille seront pour le prochain chapitre.**

**A bientôt, **

**erimoon**


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Suite aux révélations d'Edward, plus un mot ne se fit entendre parmi toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon. Mis à part Carlisle et Jasper, pour avoir respectivement vécu et su toute l'histoire, tous étaient surpris et choqués.

Bella avait rejoint sa fille durant le récit de son mari et entourait celle-ci dans ses bras de façons protectrice. Essayant de la protéger semblait-il des révélations de son père. Pour tous, il était clair que le vampire n'acceptait pas bien la situation.

- Je suis désolée, déclara tristement Esmé. J'ignorais dans quelle situation tu étais Edward quand je suis arrivée.

- C'est du passé Esmé, répliqua Edward. Personne ne t'avais mise au courant et si quelqu'un doit être désolé pour ses actes c'est bien moi. Cette époque était bien sombre pour nous tous.

- Edward a dit que tu peignais Carlisle, demanda la femme au médecin.

- Oui, avant.

- Un jour, j'aimerais voir tes œuvres.

- Je te les montrerai, promit-il en lui souriant doucement.

Emmett qui jusque la n'avait rien dit éclata brusquement de rire.

- Alors, malgré ce que je pensais tu n'étais pas vierge ? Réussi-t-il à dire entre deux rires. Sacré Eddy, tu caches bien ton jeu.

Évidemment, c'était tout ce que le vampire avait retenu du récit. Ou alors, il essayait à sa façon d'alléger l'humeur de toute sa famille.

- Jasper, tu le savais ? Demanda Alice ignorant les rires de son crétin de frère.

- Oui, il y a une vingtaine d'années j'ai découvert des photos. Edward m'a trouvé et m'a expliqué.

- Vous saviez que c'était elle ?

- Non, répondit Edward. Elle avait cinq ans quand elle a été enlevée, mais son odeur est la même. C'est ce qui m'a mit sur la voie et le fait qu'elle ressemble énormément à ma mère et à Violet.

- Ça pourrait être une de ses descendantes, proposa Rosalie.

- Non, c'est elle, affirma Edward. Carlisle lui avait donné un collier avec son nom écrit dessus et je doute sérieusement qu'un de ses descendants, si descendants il y a, ait exactement le même nom qu'elle.

- Et ce n'est pas un vampire, sinon nous l'aurions sentit, murmura pensivement Jacob approuvé par les membres de sa meute.

- Jasper a parlé de photos, dit alors Alice. On peut les voir ?

Un bruit sourd les fient tous sursauter et d'un même geste se retournèrent vers Bella et Nessie.

La plus jeune essayait de calmer du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa mère.

- Alors vous acceptez tous ?

- Bella, commença Alice mal alaise.

- Vous vous doutez bien que si il nous parle de cette supposée fille, c'est parce qu'il compte l'intégrer à notre famille.

- Si je me souviens bien, il a fait la même chose avec toi, répliqua Jasper.

- À la différence que moi je ne suis n'y sa fille, n'y aucune autres personnes de son passé et j'ai tous mes souvenirs, siffla le vampire avec rage.

- J'aurais du te le dire, murmura Edward contrit.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Répliqua-t-elle vivement. Je refuse que tu voies cette fille Edward.

- Elle s'appelle Luna et il n'est pas question que je ne l'a voit pas, c'est de ma fille dont tu parles, tonna le vampire.

- Elle a très bien su s'occuper d'elle-même ces dernières décennies, sans toi.

- J'aurais du être la et je sens au plus profond de moi-même qu'elle a besoin de moi.

- Moi aussi, Nessie aussi.

- Essaie de comprendre Bella…

- Que j'essaie de comprendre, siffla Bella tendis que Nessie se tournait vivement vers son père incrédule. Que j'essaie de comprendre quoi ? Que tu cours vers cette fille, comme tu cours après ton passé. Que tu veux récupérer un peu de la femme que tu as aimée ? Ou que je comprenne que cette enfant, elle, tu l'a voulais au contraire de Renesmée.

- Bella, s'opposa Edward en jetant un regard à sa fille.

- Oh, elle se souvient très bien de tout ce qui c'est dit lors de ma grossesse, alors ne me dit pas que tu veux la ménagée, je ne te crois pas.

- C'est vrai Nessie ? Demanda Edward incrédule.

- Oui.

Jacob s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, désolé qu'elle ait à se souvenir de ce que toute la famille pensait de sa venue au monde.

- Il n'est pas question que tu brises notre famille après tout ce que nous avons vécu, continua Bella ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je ne le permettrais pas, tout comme je ne permettrais pas que tu prennes pour cette fille contre notre Renesmée.

- Je dois le faire.

- Et moi je dois protéger ma famille, je ne veux pas la voir ici.

- Bella, gronda Carlisle.

Face au ton de l'aîné et le refus de toutes autres personnes de la comprendre ou l'aider, Bella sembla abdiquer.

- Très bien alors, c'est moi qui pars et j'emmène ma fille. Déclara t-elle du ton le plus froid qu'elle put prendre. Si tu l'as choisis elle Edward Cullen, c'est Renesmée et moi que tu perds.

- Non Bella, je t'aime, dit le vampire la voix brisée. C'est ma fille…

- Mais pas la mienne. Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle t'acceptera les bras grands ouverts lorsque tu lui diras qui tu es réellement ? J'ai une petite nouvelle pour toi Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tu rêves et en couleur si tu crois qu'elle fera ça, je te rappelle qu'elle à déjà des parents qui l'attendent et qu'ils l'aiment. Je doute sérieusement qu'elle acceptera de laisser ça pour toi. Elle a des souvenirs d'eux, toi tu n'es rien si ce n'est un ami rencontrer dans une énième famille.

Sur ce le vampire partie, laissant derrière elle un silence à couper au couteau.

- Nessie ? Demanda Edward en direction de l'hybride.

- Non papa, je suis d'accord avec maman. Des semaines durant, tu nous as abandonnées pour elle, je refuse de le vivre chaque jours de ma vie, je ne veux pas de sœur tu m'entends ? JE N'EN VEUX PAS.

Après le départ de la mère et la fille plus personne n'osa dire un mot. Edward fixait sans comprendre l'endroit ou sa femme et sa fille se tenaient plutôt.

Soudainement son visage se froissa sous la fureur et un grondement sourd retenti dans toute la maison.

- Elle m'a prit ma fille, murmure-t-il d'une voix à peine inaudible.

Sentant la menace arrivé Carlisle se précipita devant son fils et fit signe à Jasper de contrôler au mieux les émotions d'Edward.

- Fils, Renesmée est partie de sa propre volonté, dit-il doucement. Elle est seulement partie rejoindre sa mère, Bella ne fera jamais rien contre sa fille et tu le sais. C'est pour la protéger qu'elle est partit, elle a peur Edward.

- De toute façons c'est de ta faute Edward, rétorqua Rosalie compréhensive mais néanmoins furieuse que les derniers évènements aient éloignés sa nièce. Tu as fais un choix, à toi de t'y tenir, tu répareras tes pots cassés après.

Celui-ci lui répondit en grondant après elle, la bête à deux doigts de la tuée.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, dit alors Jasper pour désamorcer la situation. Bella est aveuglée par ses sentiments, notamment la peur, la colère, la peine et de la jalousie. Pour l'instant le mieux est de la laisser réfléchir quelques jours. Pour ce qui est de Nessie, c'est entièrement de notre faute si elle a réagie aussi violement.

Jacob soupira, approuvant silencieusement le soldat.

- Depuis sa venue au monde nous faisons ses quatre volontés, nous l'avons trop gâtée et nous en payons le prix maintenant. Elle ne veut pas perdre ça et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Pour le moment, elle a besoin d'être avec sa mère et vice versa. Prenez le reste de la nuit pour bien digérer les informations que vous venez d'apprendre.

Edward qui s'était calmé sous les paroles de son frère approuva et se rendit dans sa chambre. Soulagé d'avoir enfin dit toute la vérité il s'assit près de la fenêtre et attendit le retour de son épouse et de sa fille cadette.


End file.
